Beacon University Bees
by gandalfthegregarious
Summary: This story was co-created by myself and tumblr blog bumblebyqueen, and we sincerely hope you'll enjoy it! One promising University. Two seemingly dissimilar girls. The experiences that bring them together, and closer. Beacon University is much like any University you've ever been familiar with. The rigorous study hours. The cliques and clubs. The drama.
1. Chapter 1

Beacon University Bees

Chapter One: Perhaps By Chance

From the moment she arrived, she felt as if she had made the right decision. The choice had been a difficult one to make, yet after having only been there for but a mere ten minutes, Yang felt, no, she _knew,_ that Beacon was the right place for her. Perhaps it was the long stretches of grass that lined the campus, or perhaps it was just how majestic its many towers and multiple wings appeared. Regardless of what it was, Beacon University somehow managed to evoke a feeling Yang had yearned for during the entirety of her journey there.

 _Home._ She thought, gazing upon the lush greens that made up the college's large quad. Yang readjusted the strap of her bag on her right shoulder. It slipped downward yet again a few moments later. But, as Yang knew since her days in kindergarten, it just "wasn't cool" to wear a backpack with two straps. It wasn't in grade school, nor was it in high school. Yang watched as a pair of nearly identical girls walked by, their eyes seemingly assessing her as they passed. They seemed satisfied with what they saw, and simply sauntered off, no doubt exchanging heavy amounts of gossip.

Yang grinned to herself out of mild amusement. _The more things change, the more they stay the same._ She backpack rule was true then, and it was still true in college. Girls, Yang had found, never gave up the opportunity to judge another's appearance.

Still, even the insistent annoyances such as that couldn't ruin the day for Yang. She felt at peace, happy to finally be advancing into the next stage of her life. She gave the football tucked under her left arm a small squeeze. High school was over. This was the big leagues. And she couldn't be more excited to explore the new horizons the aforementioned "big leagues" could offer her.

She placed her bag and football onto the grass gently, and raised her arms in a stretch, inhaling the crisp September air, while a light breeze blew her long blond locks about. She bent down to touch her toes, and struck a brief yoga pose for good measure, if only to break the dreaded "car cramps."

She grinned, knowing that any who were to gaze upon the sight she was providing would be in for quite a treat. She knew she was good looking, which was why the constant judging of other girls never seemed to bother her much. They could criticize all they wanted, but Yang was far too confident to let it get to her.

Yang often found it difficult to keep her ego in check. She had plenty going for her, and she knew it. Beautiful. Talented. Well liked. All things that were, and always had been, synonymous with the name Yang Xiao Long.

Little did Yang know, that she had indeed given one certain individual quite the show with her excessive stretching display. Not that that individual had meant to see it, that is. Under the protection from the sun provided by a tree's shade, sat a slight girl with long black hair, with a book propped open on her lap. Her attention, previously captivated by said book, was now completely directed toward the tall blond girl who stood several yards from where she sat.

The very same breeze that allowed the blonde's hair to flow so magnificently also forcefully flipped several pages of the dark-haired girl's book. She hardly noticed, however, as she had lost all interest in her novel anyway. She was never really one to stare, if not for fear of being caught doing so. But her current position, under the shroud and shade of a tree, was enough for her to justify it.

Blake Belladonna bit her lip, and crossed her legs, readjusting the book in her lap. She peered back down at her novel, trying to force her attention back onto it. She knew she shouldn't stare. It could only end badly. Any attention she ever attracted certainly seemed to.

Blake sighed, keeping her head down, so as not to resume her gawking manner. She turned several pages of her book, trying to find her spot, previously robbed of her by the breeze. She considered looking up once more, to steal just one more glance at the girl, bit thought better of it. She imagined a terrible, though not entirely implausible scenario, where she'd be called out for her behavior, something that was sure to bring much unwelcome embarrassment to her.

She stared into the pages deeply, trying _to_ concentrate, but it was no use. The words before her had been reduced to but a vague blur. _Fuck it._ She thought, lifting her head to catch another glimpse.

But the tall blond girl who had so enraptured her was gone. Blake bit her lip again, returning to her book, the words now legible to her. As her amber eyes darted across the yellowing pages, she swallowed nervously. _Probably for the best anyways,_ she told herself. She knew it to be true too, as she had far too many memories, of far too many instances where similar behavior on her part had brought much negative attention on herself. She sighed again. It was probably best to stay under the radar for now.

She stood up, and brushed a few stray pine needles off her black jeans. Slipping her book into her small satchel, she walked off toward the dormitory in which she was to stay for the first few nights. She had things to unpack, and orientation was but a few hours away. She also had yet to meet anyone. She would hope her classmates and peers were nice, but she knew that was likely asking too much. Few ever seemed to like her much anyway.

Blake approached the concrete steps that led to the dorm, before glancing over her shoulder, perhaps hoping to see the other girl again. She did not. Shrugging, Blake dreaded entering the dorm, as she was certain she would have to face all sorts of bullshit once she did. Blake grasped the door handle, giving it a slow turn. She paused again, and muttered to herself, "You got this. They can like you. _Theywill_ like you. You've just got to be yoursel-"

She never got to finish, as her self-coaching was interrupted by the force of the door colliding with her face, sending her reeling, nearly falling over. She held a hand to her stinging nose, which had absorbed most of the sudden impact, and looked up, her vision somewhat blurred.

Blake saw a girl, no, three girls standing in the now open doorway. Two of them were nearly identical, and Blake briefly thought she was seeing double. Only, the two girls were wearing different clothes, one seemingly favoring the color white, while the other was adorned largely in red. Standing before them, almost like the leader of a pack of wolves, was another, shorter girl.

Blake rubbed her temple, feeling a small bump along her scalp.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." she said, unable to meet the piercing, judging gazes of the three girls. "I should-I should have been watching w-where I was-"

The shorter, more distinct girl spoke up, cutting her off. "What's with the bow?"

"Huh?" Blake was temporarily confused. She didn't like the girl's tone. It was accusing and entitled.

"What's with the bow?" The girl repeated, running her long fingers through her white hair, was tied back in a long pony tail. "Why are you wearing it?" she continued, her voice filled with malice.

Blake didn't have a good response. She never did. It was why she preferred to spend her time alone, reading or something of the like. She was never well prepared for social conflict.

Blake backed away warily, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I…I um…" She sputtered, before the other girl cut her of once again.

"You wear it for attention don't you?" The white-haired girl spat. "Just like how you walk into fucking doors. Because you're a fucking attention whore."

Blake stepped back again, only to forget that there were steps directly behind her. She stumbled, falling onto her ass. The concrete stung against her behind, and she cried out in surprise.

The three girls simply loomed over at her, the two identical ones shaking their heads in disapproval, while their alpha pack leader narrowed her eyebrows, as if assessing the girl sprawled on her back before her. It would seem her assessment was not a good one.

"You're an attention whore." She repeated, crossing her arms defiantly. "That's why you dress like that too. You're practically screaming to be noticed, clad in all that moody, 'Look at me, I'm so edgy' black. Well I've got news for you." She paused, giving Blake a window to respond. Blake took it.

"Look, I don't really know y-you, maybe we should just f-forget about-"

"Don't interrupt me _bitch."_ The girl shot. "I said I have news for you."

She leaned down to meet Blake's eye level. The other two girls simply giggled.

"We certainly have noticed you. That's what you wanted, right?"

Blake scooted away, the concrete tearing slightly into the rear of her black jeans. "N-no. T-that's not what I w-wanted at all…"

One of the identical twins, the one in red, chuckled. "Ugh. Listen to that painful stutter. I think we have one of _those_ on our hands here, Weiss."

The short girl, presumably named Weiss, looked back at her lackey, grinning. "I think we do, Miltia," She paused, turning her gaze upon Blake again. "I think we do…"

At that, Weiss, Milita, and the other twin walked off, but not before shooting Blake a glare. A glare that meant, "We'll remember you, you little bitch." It was a glare that brought fear to Blake. A glare that had summed up an experience that had more or less ruined her very first day at Beacon.

Blake got up, and hastily brushed the dirt off her jeans. There was a small tear along her left butt cheek, and Blake quickly cupped a hand to it in effort to conceal it. Glancing around, she warily entered the dorm, her head hung and her spirit crushed. _This hasn't been a very good day,_ she thought. She needed rest, and the dorm could offer that. That was all she was hoping for at this point.

Yang Xiao Long lay in her bunk, eyes gazing at the ceiling above her, fixated on the cracks in the sheetrock no doubt brought about by decade's worth of leaks and assorted water damage. She was utterly exhausted, as she had spent much of her day unpacking. Which she thought to be rather silly, as the dormitory in which she was to spend the night was only temporary. Her hope was to join the most sought after and coveted clique on campus. She closed her eyes.

The sorority had many names, but its awkward Latin and Greek name was often replaced by "The Sisterhood." The name was dumb, but Yang knew those who were in it were anything but. They were cool. They were popular. They were athletic. They were pretty much Yang, and Yang felt she was pretty much made for their tastes and requirements.

Yang rolled over, in effort to reach the cold end of her pillow. She thought about the Sisterhood. She thought about her other goals. She wanted to make numerous teams, namely the football, track, and swim teams. She knew however, in order to be the most impressive she could be, she would need her rest. With that small but important knowledge in mind, Yang Xiao Long, drifted off, the small chatter of the communal dorm fading into but a distant hum.

At the very same time, Blake Belladonna reclined in her bed, trying to read. Only the many conversations that surrounded her prevented her from doing so. She sighed, giving up, and pulled her blanket over to her chin, resting her novel on the nightstand. She shivered, and curled into a ball, trying to preserve some warmth. She knew she should be wearing something warmer, but she enjoyed the comfort that came with her black yukata. Unfortunately, the garment did little to keep her legs warm, and she refused to wear socks to sleep, thereby sentencing her feet to the same chill.

Blake fussed with her hair bow, as it was beginning to slide downward. She needed her sleep. She wanted to start the next day fresh, and hoped she wouldn't have any encounters as unpleasant as the one she had experienced earlier. As she closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her, her scroll gave a small buzz. A text message. Rolling over, Blake reached for it, for the blue glow of the screen was most irritating to her eyes.

She squinted, and read. It was from Mom, and it was brief.

"I wanted to wish my Blakey a good night on her first evening at college! I do hope you've made friends dear. And that you make many more. I'd feel better knowing you have others looking out for you :)"

Blake let out a sigh. The smiley face seemed so earnest, much like her mother. She would have to text back in the morning, and lie about how wonderful her first day had been. But that was for the next day. Blake closed her eyes, and fell fast asleep, silently wondering if she would, or even possibly _could_ make friends.

The girl awoke in a sweat, and raised a hand to her eyes. _Yup._ Blake thought despondently. She was crying. Again. She had come to accept it as something she did while asleep, and it simply couldn't be helped. Blake shook her head, not at anybody in particular, and slid her legs out of bed, the cold wooden floor biting into her soles. That sensation gave her small jerk, and she shot her eyes towards the clock. Her mouth fell in horror when she discovered it was half past nine. Orientation had started over half an hour ago, and it was not exactly a good first impression on the faculty, nor to her peers, to arrive late to the very first mandatory assembly.

She stumbled out of bed, quite literally, as she had tripped over her tangled top-sheets that had collected on the floor, no doubt kicked off by her during her troubled sleep. As she threw on clothes, particularly, the same she had worn the last day, she pondered, _Why the actual fuck did no one wake me? How did I sleep through what must have been a morning full of commotion among the other students?_ She tried pushing such thoughts out of her mind, and ran as fast as she could, down the flights of stairs, and across the quad that led to the complex that held the main study hall.

It was a handsome building, adorned with many exquisite stone carvings and colonial-era brickwork, with an assortment of vines growing up its sides, all perfectly manicured to perfection, lest they grow wild and give off an appearance of something haunted. The hall was graced by a tall, four-sided clock tower, which in itself was a masterpiece, what with its ornate wrought-iron frame and its great bronze hands always a symbol of punctuality.

 _Perhaps,_ Blake thought to herself, _It'd to me much good to exercise some punctuality…_

She flung open the doors, and found herself in a large entranceway, one with many different annexing hallways. Trouble was, she had absolutely no idea which one to take. She looked about for a directory, but found none. That was when she remembered the student map she had received upon entering the campus for the first time, and she silently screamed at herself for leaving it in the dorm.

She could hear the faint echoes of a strong voice bouncing around an auditorium, followed by much clapping every two or so minutes. Only, she could not figure out where those sounds emanated from.

That was when she saw her. The girl. The blonde who for some reason, had so enraptured her the day before. She was walking, no jogging down one of the halls, headed directly for Blake. Blake felt a moment of relief. Perhaps this girl was lost too?

Blake raised her hand as a weak gesture of "hello", but immediately felt stupid for it. The blonde spoke before she could manage a word.

"Hey there! You wouldn't happen to know where all that noise is coming from, would you?" Her voice was excited yet soft simultaneously, and it was now that Blake noticed the color of her eyes. Purple. A bright violet shade, a color Blake found most unusual, but incredibly pretty. Much like the rest of girl, as her long, blond hair, well built, well-endowed physique, and a manner of other things, made Blake feel inadequate in her own appearance. Then the blonde cleared her throat.

"Um…hello? I was wondering if you knew where the orientation was-" the blonde started again, only for Blake to respond before she could finish.

"Oh! Y-yeah, the orientation!" Blake said hurriedly, perhaps to make up for the time she had spent gawking at the blonde, and leaving her question awkwardly hanging. "I…I d-don't really know myself…I um…I overslept…"

The blonde shot her a smile. "You too, huh? Well aren't we a couple of losers for waking up late on the very first day?"

Blake swallowed. "I…I guess so…" She laughed, then immediately became aware of how odd her own laugh sounded.

The blonde just kept her grin. Then she nodded to the corridor on their left. "I'm pretty sure the hall is down this one." She said.

"How...how do you know?"

"Because I just spent the last ten minutes going up and down the other five." The blonde answered, smirking.

The two walked down the deserted hallway for a few minutes, as the voice and clapping grew steadily louder. They approached a set of large double doors, and prepared for the hundreds of eyes that would fall upon them once they entered.

Blake glanced at the other girl nervously, who simply said, "Okay then. Here we are… I guess I'll uh, see you around."

Blake said nothing. She reached for the door handle, but so did the other girl, and the two smacked knuckles.

"Sorry!" Blake said hastily, "I'm so-"

"Its fine." The blonde said. "let's just get our poor asses in there."

Upon opening the doors, the room fell silent, and sure enough, all sets of eyes fell on them, from the students perched in the raised seating, to the stern-faced woman standing on the podium. There was a brief moment of awkwardness, before the speaker cleared her throat.

"Tsk…" she sounded, clearing her throat again. "It would seem…we have a pair of some _irresponsible_ students." She placed painful emphasis on the adjective. The Blonde, her name unbeknownst to Blake, stared right back, grinning nervously, while Blake hung her head, her face a shade of red deeper than cherries. Blake wanted to curl up and die, as all the eyes that were trained on her were practically torture. Although she couldn't see her, she could almost hear that horribly mean girl she'd met the day before say, "See? Attention whore…"

Blake fought an urge to kick herself. Here she was, proving that bitch right. It was a painful feeling.

The woman on the podium spoke again. "I'd like to speak to you two, following the orientation, to catch you up on all that you've missed." She paused, before adding, "You can thank me then." The last bit earned many giggles from amongst the students.

The two girl sheepishly slipped into the nearest empty seats, and kept quiet for the remainder of the orientation.

"Late? For the first day?" The woman said disapprovingly, adjusting her glasses. She wore a long button down blouse, a long skirt, and brandished one of those "pointer-sticks" that reminded Yang an awful lot like the ones "teachers" would use in pornos. She stifled a laugh, knowing that would be a poor move in her current situation. The woman continued. "You two are aware that such a demonstration doesn't exactly…paint a fine portrait for your college career?"

Blake kept her head hung shamefully, as she had the whole lecture. "I'm…I'm so sorry Ma'am. It w-won't happen again…" She muttered timidly.

The woman, known as Professor Glynda Goodwitch, narrowed her eyes. "It better not, Miss…" She looked at both girls, expecting them to fill in the blanks. They did.

"Xiao Long!" Yang said hurriedly.

"Belladonna…" Blake whimpered, her voice cracking, as it did often under stress.

Goodwitch frowned. "I'll hold you both to that. I'll remember you both. Which here at a school as large as Beacon, is either something very good…"

"Or very bad." Yang finished for her.

Goodwitch nearly smiled. But that seemed to be beyond her, and she simply nodded. "Correct," she said. "Now, there is one small matter we must attend to. As you both should know, Beacon University employs a 'study partner system.' Only, partners were assigned at the very beginning of the lecture. It's a typically randomized procedure, yet with you two having missed that particular process…" Goodwitch paused, staring the two girls down. "I suppose you two late-birds are to be assigned as such. I wish you luck this semester, girls. Now, do try and…get to know one another. Unless, that is what you two were doing instead of attending orientation." She turned to walk off, before adding, "Like you two were supposed to be."

She left the hall, leaving Blake and Yang standing there on the podium, while the remainder of the students shuffled their way out of the room, one or two throwing glances at the two girls who stood on stage, the very same two who had interrupted with their tardiness.

Yang extended a hand, and raised her eyebrows earnestly, trying to evoke a sense of harmlessness. She barely knew the dark-haired girl before her, but got a sense that she wasn't one who trusted others too easily. "I'm Yang." She said, still offering her hand for the other girl to properly shake. "Yang Xiao Long. But you already heard that last part." She giggled slightly, and the smaller girl took her hand, and gave a reluctant "dead-fish" shake.

"Blake. Blake B-Bella-" She stuttered.

"Belladonna." Yang finished for her. "I pay attention too." She grinned, releasing Blake's hand. "So…What exactly are you here for?"

"Oh…Um, I'm here to study…to study literature."

Still smiling sweetly, Yang said, "Neat! You write?"

"Well…yeah. None of its very good though. That's why…that's why I'm here I suppose…"

"I'm sure it's great stuff." Yang assured her. "Now, aren't you gonna ask me about myself?"

Blake went red. "I…I was going to. I'm s-sorry-"

"I was kidding." Yang said, letting out a small laugh. "But yeah, I'm here for the sports and shit."

"That's… that's very nice."

"Do you play?"

"Play what?"

"Sports. Any kind."

Blake swallowed. This was the part where she knew she would lose Yang's interest. Any interest she may have had, that is. "Not really. I…I like to read though…"

Yang looked briefly disappointed, but quickly gave Blake a reassuring smile. "Aw. That's okay. But we are supposed to be study partners, so maybe…" She paused, playing with her hair. "I can read some of your stuff, and you…you can humor me a bit with some of them "athletics." Volleyball perhaps? Track?"

Blake smiled weakly. "Maybe. I do want…to be a good study partner."

"And I'm sure we'll work great together." Yang said confidently, though privately, she had her doubts. She stared down at her sneakers, and Blake at her boots. A small silence hung, before Yang spoke again.

"Well, I guess I should get going. But it was nice meeting you! I'll see you later I guess." Yang turned to leave, before remembering, "Oh! We should probably exchange numbers no?"

Blake bit her lip nervously. "Y-yeah. Lets."

Once that was done, Yang walked off again, and Blake watched her as she pushed open the double doors they had entered together, and blinked as they swung closed behind her.

"It was nice meeting you too, Yang…" Blake said to herself, as she stood there, alone on the auditorium stage, bathed in the warm orange glow of a spotlight. She massaged her neck, and thought to herself, _I got her number. Huh…_

At that, she walked off the stage herself, and jammed her earbuds on, the walk back to the dorm to be accompanied by the soft melodies of whatever she had on shuffle.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, chapter two! Me and my co creator, tumblr user bumblebyqueen, do hope you'll all enjoy! This chapter really sets much of the tone for much of the story. Happy reading!

Chapter 2: Gains and Losses

Yang Xiao Long was one who often was able to take even the most boring and drab of circumstances and flip them on their heads, bringing with her a certain, incredibly unique flavor that somehow kept her, and often others, interested. But even Yang could not take Professor Port's lecture about the varieties of single celled life forms, and make in even remotely interesting. And that was why at half past five in the afternoon, her faced bathed in the warm glow of the sun leaking in through the open window, Yang slept the lecture away.

Only Yang was really half-asleep. Every now and then, she would lift her head and rest down the other side on the warm, weathered wood of her desk, silently blowing her hair out of her face with strong breaths. As Port droned on about something concerning snails or the sort, Yang felt her eyes close again, and a light snore nearly left her. Who knew a hard wood desk could be such a good pillow? Yang thought, somewhat amused. Of course, she reasoned, when you're as tired as I am…anything's worth napping on. And so she slept, feeling almost justified for doing so.

Blake sat in the row behind her, yet despite their different seating, she and Yang shared a similar mentality when it came to Port and his inane fascination with snails. Only, rather than sleep, Blake sat there idly chin resting on her palm, doodling in the margins of her notebook. She was just adding some embellishments onto a floral design in one corner, when something smacked lightly into her bow, bounced off, and landed directly onto her desk before her. It was a crumpled up ball of paper, and behind her, she could hear the perpetrators snickering. She reluctantly turned her head, and sure enough, a few rows back, sat the girl she'd met on her very first day. Weiss Schnee. Accompanied by those two other girls. The twins.

Blake considered narrowing her brow threateningly, but for reasons she could not explain, she raised it instead, almost questioningly. Weiss simply smirked at her, nodding towards the paper ball that now rested on Blake's desk. Blake grimaced, and unfolded it. There was something written hastily on it, yet with an almost intricate penmanship. However, the content was far less intricate, and far blunter.

"We haven't forgotten you yet, bitch." The note read. Blake sighed, and refused to look back, knowing that doing so would only give them satisfaction. She could hear the twins giggling, and Blake tried to ignore them by returning to her doodle, while the drabbling words of Professor Port assisted in drowning out the girls' fit of laughter.

As she scribbled some petals onto her flower, Blake scratched at her desk irritably with her other hand. No matter where she went, people seemed to always pick on her. In grade school it had been bad, particularly one incident Blake shuddered upon remembering, but High School had been equally, if not more of an ordeal for her.  
She could still visualize how stupid and pathetic she had felt, standing there alone at the Senior Prom, wondering to herself why the fuck she had even bothered to show up. She didn't have a date. She never had one period. Blake remembered the momentary nervous joy that had overcome her when Brandon, one of the more popular boys, had asked her for a dance. Her legs were practically shaking. She had never expected something so…unexpected. She had mostly drowned out the memories of that happened next, but some images still stuck with her. Among those images, was one of her being tossed onto the middle of the dance floor by her supposed "gentleman," and the humiliation she had felt when the remainder of her class simply stopped their own dances to laugh at her. To gawk and squeal at the poor girl who lay on the floor, the one chance for that night to mean anything good for her taken away as soon as it was granted.

Blake shuddered in class, and blinked suddenly. The bell had rung, and her surrounding peers seemed in a hurry to leave, while Port tried shouting in a few more words, although they fell on deaf ears. The students cared not for whatever last-minute insights the heavyset professor had to offer, as they much preferred to get as far away from the classrooms as possible. Their many distractions awaited them, be it the satisfying glow of their laptop screens, or the fresh, crisp autumn air the grounds provided. It was what the students had been looking forward to the entire day, and at last their coveted recreational hours were upon them.

Yang was no exception. She stood up, gathering her books and bag, and stretched her arms. She longed for the satisfaction that came with running, as it was all she wished to do at that time. All those hours confined to hard wooden chairs had allowed a large amount of energy to build up within her, and she couldn't wait to expel it on the track.

As she turned to leave the room, huddled behind the mass of students cramming for the exit, a thought entered Yang's mind. Perhaps, she thought, I should invite Blake to join me? Yang had hardly gotten much chance to get to know the mysterious, quiet girl that was her designated study partner. They had scarcely made much in the ways of conversation since that day on the stage, following orientation. Yang couldn't quite place it, but there was something almost…intriguing about the dark-haired girl. Yang made an effort sit near her during their classes, and always made sure to greet her with one of her trademark smiles. "Good morning, partner!" She'd say, or "Looks like someone could use some more sleep!" she'd joke to Blake in the morning classes.

Blake's responses, Yang found, were all the more so interesting. Most often, the girl would meet Yang's eyes briefly, before quickly reverting downward, her breaths falling silent. Yang was fairly certain as to why.

Blake, Yang believed, was rather...  
"Shy." Yang said aloud, to nobody in particular. She turned her attention away from the mob of students clamoring for the exit, and looked upon the seat in which Blake had sat during class. It was empty.

Yang smirked. "Such a strange, sneaky, shy girl…" She said to herself. She hadn't noticed her quiet partner leave, though, she thought, how could I? It wasn't like Blake was exactly the most attention-drawing person she'd ever met. Quite the contrary, in fact. It seemed Blake would go out of her way to avoid detection from everyone and anyone, peers and teachers alike. Yang often glanced in her direction during lectures, only to find the dark-haired girl drawing absentmindedly, seemingly closed in on herself, her shoulders hunched up and her nose nearly smudging her pencil marks on her paper.

Yang put her bag down and sat on her desk, and she took out her scroll. She brought up the call function, and stared at the keypad for a moment. She fully considered on calling Blake, to possibly see where and what the girl had gotten up to, only, something else on the screen stole her attention.

Yang's call history had looked the same way for years. A few friends' numbers were always listed in her "recent calls", however, one contact always remained the most common, and always unanswered.

Yang blinked, frowning to herself. Mom.

The word echoed about in her head, as it always had. Swallowing, Yang stared at the glowing text, almost hoping her screen would light up, signaling a call from that very person. She knew it would never happen though. And it was something that she had managed to come to accept, albeit rather bitterly.

Yang glanced back at Blake's desk. She shook her head, and placed her scroll back into her bag. She needn't call Blake. She knew the girl would probably refrain from picking up anyway. Not that it mattered, as Yang was fairly certain where she could find her aloof study partner anyway.

Blake Belladonna had always enjoyed the solitude and serenity that came with libraries. They were often among the few places she truly felt comfortable, a sanctuary of sorts. And there she sat, surrounded by thousands of books, her own book's pages lit up by the warm light which streamed in through the tall glass windows. She was in a less frequented, somewhat neglected corner of the library, but it was there she had found her reading nook, a place she could sit for hours at a time undisturbed, at peace, and in silence. After all, it wasn't as if students were clamoring for the encyclopedias that surrounded her little "reading spot." Such books were rendered obsolete by devices such as scrolls, and thus, Blake had a quiet zone all to herself. Which she was rather glad for, as she really wasn't up for socializing attempts. She was much too scarred by her disastrous interactions with that Schnee girl and her two lackeys, those malachite twins.

Blake clenched her teeth at the thought of their names. In only the few short days she had known them, those three girls seemed to been driven to making her utterly miserable. Whether it was poking fun of her in class, or that time the other day when Militia had knocked into her in the hallway, and sent her books flying, the seemed to really have it out for her. Which was another contributing factor to why Blake enjoyed the library so very much. There was no torment, and no drama. Well, there was some drama, only that was exclusively pertaining to the book in which she was currently so absorbed in.

She turned a page, and drew a hand to her lips, gnawing lightly on her fingertips. The chapter was getting somewhat steamy, as the heroine was currently being seduced by her enchanting partner. Blake went slightly red, but kept reading, perhaps even more intently than before. Her eyes scanned the pages quickly, occasionally stopping to raise her eyebrows, and she fought to suppress her giggles.

Which was why it came as a shock, to realize that someone was watching her.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself Miss Belladonna…" A familiar voice said.

Blake kicked the underside of the table in surprise, stubbing her toe. It didn't help that she had kicked off her shoes, and her socks did little to soften the painful impact.

"Yang!" she shouted, although it came out more like a squeal. She nearly dropped her book, and she fumbled about to keep it from slipping. "Xiao Long!" Blake added awkwardly, then immediately hated herself for saying it.

Yang simply smirked, and leaned against a nearby bookcase, crossing her arms, almost judgingly.

"Yes," she said, "that is indeed, my full name…"

Blake went beet red, and hugged her book to her chest, in effort to conceal the suggestive title.  
"Oh!" she said, trying to recover. "Y-yeah. Um-sorry. You-you just surprised me is all…"

Yang nodded. "Uh-huh." She walked over to the table at which Blake sat and leaned over it, giving her timid study partner a funny look. "So…. Watchya reading?" she inquired, seemingly genuinely curious.

Blake bit her lip, her cheeks flushed to capacity. "Um…It's-it's nothing too interesting really…" She stared into her lap, pressing the boo against her bosom even tighter. "Y-you'd probably think it's pretty boring anyway."

Yang leaned in more, an odd grin appearing on her lips. "Try me." She said.

Blake swallowed, and let out a small breath. "W-well," she stammered, "it's about some, uh, knight who slays dragons and stuff." She wanted to kick herself as soon as she said it. It had been a terrible attempt at lying, but Yang didn't flinch. Instead, she raised her eyebrows, and appeared even more interested.

"Oh?" The blonde pressed, "Tell me more…"

Blake looked to both her left and right nervously. "There's battles, wizards, and more knights and-and orcs. Yeah. Orcs. Just uh, nerd shit, you know?"

Yang smiled, though rather sweetly, Blake thought. "I do know, actually. I happen to love that "nerd shit."

Blake was surprised. Even though she was lying through her teeth, she was still astounded that a girl who was so far from "nerd status" could even like such a thing.

Yang crossed her arms. "Tell me," she said, grinning, "are there damsels saved by said heroic knights, and if so, do things get interesting between them?"

Blake's face burnt up once again, and she bit her tongue so hard it nearly bled, almost causing tears to well up in her eyes.

"No!" she responded defensively. "Nothing like that. None at all. I-I don't really go for those kinds of books anyway. They're uh, far too shallow…" She trailed off, almost whispering to herself.

Her study partner shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, Miss Belladonna. I gotcha." She sat on the desk, allowing her legs to dangle off the edge, and she kicked them about idly. "But I want to ask you something. Answer truthfully okay?"

Blake felt a small, aching pit in her stomach. What was Yang implying? She didn't answer Yang, she simply nodded in silence.

The blonde went on, "Why do you come here? Why can't you read in the dorm or something? And most of all, I was wondering…why you seemed to be avoiding me? We are to be study partners, after all. And that can't really work all that well if you're, well, missing all the time."

The dark-haired girl was rather taken aback, to be bombarded by so many questions. It wasn't that Yang had asked them in a mean way, it was simply that Blake didn't have much in the ways of answering them. Still, she tried.

"I like the library…" she began, "because I don't always like being around people. They can be, uh…scary sometimes, I guess?"

Yang snorted. "Scary? Naw. You just have to warm up to others, and you'll usually find they can be warm right back."

"For you maybe. I don't really know what it is about me, but I find it…" she paused, searching for an appropriate word. "Difficult. To like other people and get them to like me that is…"

"So you come here to avoid them, is what you're saying?"

Blake nodded meekly, her eyes wearing concern. She was afraid Yang wouldn't think much of her answer. Yang would prove her wrong, however.

"That's…that's okay, actually." Yang said. "You don't need to feel that you've got to always be out there doing shit with other people. I can respect that."  
"Do you?" Blake asked earnestly.

"Absolutely."

"Oh. Um…thanks." Blake paused, and scratched at her bow, adjusting its placement on her head.

"Your bow's pretty cute, I have to say." Yang commented. "It's not something you tend to see very often. But you, uh, you make it work pretty well."

"Thanks…" Blake said for the second time, although quieter, almost as if she was ashamed to respond the same lame way twice.

"It's like you've got your own look going on for yourself. 'Fashion, par Blake', or some shit." Yang chuckled, eliciting another small blush from her study partner. Yang could tell Blake wasn't too used to praise or compliments, and so she felt as if it was her duty to dish that out. "Well…I got to go right now. Wanted to hit the track. So…see you around, Blake. It was nice to talk to you." She turned to walk away, but looked back and added, "Enjoy your book, by the way. I've always fancied erotica literature myself."

At that, she walked off, leaving Blake with her mouth gaping, her book slipping away toward the floor. She knew. Of course she knew. Still, Blake smiled, through her apparent blushing. Her face had been red for the entire duration of their little chat, yet Blake felt good. As if it had been the first conversation she'd held that actually…went well for her. Even if she was her usual reluctant and quiet self, and even if it had ended in a fairly embarrassing light for her.

She felt a sense of satisfaction, and a good feeling inside. She felt, as if she had finally made a friend.

Yang left the library feeling rather good about herself as well. She'd finally gotten somewhere with the girl that she, and others, had previously deemed "unapproachable." One thing, however, put a damper on her mood. The sky had turned an unsightly gray, the clouds dulling out the blue that was once there.

"Fuck…" she muttered to herself. There would be no track exercise today. She ran a hand through her long hair in frustration. She'd have to run sometimetomorrow. She'd gotten some time in the day before, but she disliked missing out on even just one day. Still, she had no choice, as it certainly seemed the sky was posed to open up any minute, and she'd have to get herself inside, lest she get soaked by the inevitable downpour.

She groaned and headed back towards the dormitory. As she made her way up the steps, she found three girls sitting atop them. And she knew one of them. Weiss Schnee.

The white-haired girl was the daughter of the director of the university board, and had therefore been given certain opportunities that were simply unavailable to other students. Namely, she'd somehow become the recruitment chief for the "sisterhood sorority's freshman division." After only having been at the university but a few days herself.

Yang knew it would do her well to get to know Weiss, as she desperately wanted in on the sorority. It was essentially, "the place to be", for all "alpha girls" such as herself. Or so she somewhat arrogantly considered. As she approached Weiss and the two girls sitting beside her, Yang opened her mouth to introduce herself. Only, Weiss took her by surprise, and spoke first.

"Xiao Long, no?" The girl asked inquisitively. "Yang Xiao Long?"

Yang's eyes went wide, yet she recovered with a small smile. "Yeah, that's me. How'd you know my name."

Weiss didn't even pause to think before answering, in a matter-of-fact tone, "The sisterhood makes it its business to know all the names and basic information of its potential recruits." Weiss stood up, and extended a hand. She was a fairly short girl, yet still managed to evoke a sense of authority.

Yang eagerly took her hand, glanced at the other two girls. They were twins, and always seemed to hang around Weiss Schnee.

"I was actually going to speak to you sooner or later," Yang said. "I wanted to ask you about-"

"You want in on the sorority." Weiss finished for her. "Of course you do. Practically everyone does. Luckily for you, we got a glimpse of your athletic ability the other day-"

"On the track?"

Weiss shot her a slightly annoyed look. "Please. Don't interrupt me."

Yang looked down. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Yes, on the track. Anyway, we wanted to offer you a place in our ranks. Should you choose to accept it, of course. We would love to have someone as skilled as you with us."

Yang didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected it would be this easy. Skilled? Her? She knew she was athletic. But to give off a good enough display to impress the sisterhood? That, she found, was certainly something.

She was about to say she most certainly would accept, but something, or rather, someone, crept into her mind. Blake. She could imagine just how thrilled the girl might be to actually be considered among the "popular girls" for once. It seemed she never had that opportunity. And now, with her own coming so easily, Yang was intent on trying to give that to Blake as well.

"I…have one request."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Speak up. What is it?"

"You see, I've got this study partner…"

One of the twins snickered. "No shit. We all do."

Yang ignored her. "Well, I wanted to know if it was possible she could join as well."

Weiss went silent for a moment. She seemed to be in deep contemplative thought, as she closed her eyes, and ran her hands through the lacey parts of her white blouse. Finally, she looked up, with a blank expression on her face.

"Sorry," she said. "No can do."

Yang was shocked at the abruptness of it all. She blinked, and gritted her teeth. "What do you mean, 'no can do'? You ought to give her a chance. You don't even know her-"

The other twin interrupted. "Actually, we do."

"Huh?" Yang said bemusedly. "You know who she is?"

Weiss spoke up, standing straight to reassume her authority. "That Belladonna girl no? isn't she your partner?"

"Yes but-"

"Her first name. It's something unusual. Bianca, was it? Barbara?" Weiss paused, looking Yang in the eye. "Brent?"

Yang detected malice in that last one. She gritted her teeth even harder. "It's Blake. But you already knew that…"

"Right…" Weiss said. "Blake. Well, the problem is, that girl just isn't, shall we say, sisterhood material. We want our members to be strong, fierce, and competitive. You, Yang, have those things. Miss Belladonna, on the other hand, doesn't even come close."

Yang frowned. "Oh…" she said, feeling dismayed. Weiss wasn't wrong. Her partner barely spoke, let alone had those qualities that were just described. "Still, Weiss, I'm asking you, is there some way, perhaps, that she could have a tryout?"

One of the twins cleared her throat.

"Yes, Melanie?" Weiss sighed.

"I hate to say it, Weiss…"

"Spit it out!"

"Well…there is a certain rule, no, a loophole I guess, in our recruitment handbook."

"We have one of those?"

"I think you wrote it, Weiss."

Weiss shot her a glare. "Go on…"

"I believe we are required to give any recruit's designated study partner an equal chance at applying. Of course, they won't necessarily pass…"

Weiss nodded slowly. "I've heard enough. As have you, Xiao Long. You did get all that, no?"

Yang nodded too. "I did."

"In that case, we have nothing else to speak about. You can come by the sorority house this evening, and if you wish…you can bring her too."

"Oh!" Yang exclaimed. Thank you! I'll make sure to tell her. She'll be so glad-"

"Under no circumstances does this guarantee anything, understood?" Weiss said definitively.

"Understood." Yang responded.

At that, the three girls made their way down the stairs, walking off into the quad, as the sky boomed overhead. Yang grimaced. I ought to get my ass inside asap.

"I don't want to."

"Of course you do!"

"I'm not cut out for that kind of thing, Yang. I'd just look stupid in front of everyone. That's…that's the last thing I want."

Yang pouted. She'd spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince Blake to come with her to the initiation. "Don't you want to make more friends? It'd do you some good. Really."

"Those…girls. They don't like me. None of the others will either." Blake crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Really, I'm fine. You-you go on ahead and do it. I can tell you really want to."

"What I really want," Yang said. "Is for you to do it with me. Seeing as we're study partners, we're gonna be spending quite a bit of time together this year. We should try and do it as closely as possible. Besides, you'd like it. I know it."

Blake looked at the blonde. She could tell the girl was genuine and sincere. She liked Yang, and was flattered by the fact that Yang seemed to like her back. She'd never really had a friend like her. Or many friends at all. She didn't want to fuck up this one opportunity. The opportunity that came in the form of a pretty, enthusiastic, and overall nice girl by the name of Yang Xiao Long.

The dark haired girl leaned back in her chair, sighing.

"Okay. I'll do it…" She agreed. "But if I don't make it, p-please don't be mad. I…I'm not cut out for this stuff. I t-told you."

"Blake, I get it. And don't worry about. I'm sure they'll take to you. Even the other girls. I think you all just got off on the wrong foot is all."

Deep down, Blake wasn't too sure that was true. But she agreed, if not for herself, then for Yang. She felt that she ought to repay the only person who'd shown her any kindness so far, even if it meant she'd be uncomfortable. Blake took a deep breath. "I'm ready, I guess. L-let's do this okay?"

Yang gave her a smile, and the two set out toward the sorority house together, the clean, crisp, evening air accompanying them as they went.

Giggles and hushed whispers could be heard as they, among a few other girls, entered the handsome building that was the sisterhood's home. It was roughly five stories tall, with a large flag waving about in the wind, perched on top. The main room on the ground floor was typically decorated exquisitely, only on that night, the lights were off and only the glow of the fireplace, among dozens of precariously placed candles, illuminated the room.

Blake looked around nervously. There had to be nearly four dozen girls there, all watching them excitedly, eagerly waiting to judge the candidates. Weiss was there in the center, calling up girls one by one, and discussing their traits a bit for a few moments, before the audience of girls would nod, allowing that girl to enter the fold.

Blake was three girls away from being called up. She felt nauseous, and even considered leaving. But Yang stood there in front of her, occasionally glancing back, and giving her reassuring smiles. Sadly, they weren't helping. Blake was simply, utterly, terrified.

"Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss cried, signaling for Yang to come forward. Yang shot Blake one more grin, before practically skipping up into the center of the crowded circle of girls.

"Miss Xiao Long," Weiss began, "I would like to…personally vouch for. I've observed her excellent skills on the running field, and from what I have gleaned, she is advanced at nearly every sport available on campus. I find Yang here to be confident, insistent, and bold. At least from the little time I've observed her. I think she'd be a fine addition to our ranks, no?"

"Oh, please, Weiss, you're going to make me blush!" Yang laughed sarcastically.

Several of the girls around them giggled as well.

Weiss smirked. "And…She seems to fancy herself a funny one too! What do you say girls?"

The large group nodded quickly in agreement. They'd scarcely heard such praise from Weiss, about anyone really. Yang fist pumped the air, and went to join the gaggle of girls, quickly striking up a conversation with several of them.

Blake closed her eyes. She was going to throw up. She didn't think she could bear all that attention, and she was seconds from being called up-

"Julia Lieber!" Weiss shouted, and the girl behind Blake dashed up happily. Blake looked about confusedly. She was next in line. Did they not see her? Perhaps it was some mistake…

Weiss went on to list several positive attributes about Miss Lieber, who in due time, went to join the crowd gladly after a few minutes.

"Okay, then!" Weiss announced, seemingly satisfied, "I do think that's just about it for tonight. We've gained eight new members, I believe. You girls have yourselves a good night."

She turned to leave, but before the rest of the crowd could disperse, Blake heard a familiar voice shout, "Wait! You left one out!"

Blake was horrified, and stared at the speaker, Yang. Yang immediately realized the awkward embarrassment she'd just unintentionally focused onto her partner, and felt awful for it. Blake went pale, and stared at the floor, so as to avoid the crowd's gaze, now focused on her, and her alone.

Weiss let out an incredibly phony chuckle. "Oh! My bad, girls! It seems we do have one more possible recruit here with us…" She went to pull Blake into the spotlight, who was too paralyzed by fear to resist or protest. She just stood there, while Weiss gripped her by one arm, digging her nails into it. Blake wanted to yelp, but no sound came out. Her mouth simply hung open.

"What's that? Did you want to say something, dear?" Weiss said with a hint of bitter malice. Blake trembled, her legs wobbling and her jaw twitching nervously. The crowd looked to one another, exchanging whispers. A few giggles could be heard as well.

"Blake Belladonna!" Weiss exclaimed. "I'll be a bit frank here, I'm not too sure about this one…" Weiss pouted sarcastically, raising a finger to her mouth, as if to give off the sense she was deep in considerate thought. "I do believe Blake here is quite smart actually, which if course, is something we desire in our members…" She looked to the crowd, which nodded in agreement. "However," Weiss went on, "I think she also might believe herself to be a bit too smart for us. Perhaps that's why she's so very quiet?

Blake swallowed. "That's…t-that's not i-it at all… she stammered, her legs still shaking in fright. She hated how the crowd just stood there, judging her and staring, picking out all her flaws. It made her want to throw up even more. "It's n-not t-true…" She tried to add, but Weiss spoke up loudly once more.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Blake. So very sorry. You're just shy is that it? You don't do well with people?"

Blake glanced around for someone to help her. She was trapped, stuck in a nightmare from which there was no escape, and no relief. The crowd stared back at her, but disapprovingly.

"Blake also unfortunately seems to be a bit unaware, or perhaps, inconsiderate, of people around her. She walks into things, and people, rather frequently…"

"I-It was one time!" Blake tried to protest, but all that came out was a hoarse squeak. That earned some more giggles from the crowd.

"Overall, I'm not so sure Miss Belladonna is very well suited for our standards…" Weiss said, in a mocking somber tone. The crowds began to shake their heads, muttering to one another.

Suddenly, one of the twins, who Blake was fairly sure was named Militia, called out, "Take off that weird-ass bow, bitch!"

Weiss grinned subtly. "I think Militia is correct. Perhaps…We'll be able to see you in a better light, Miss Belladonna, if you could please remove that ghastly head garment?

Blake shook her head, and tried backing away. "I-I can't…" She muttered, horrified.

"Can't or won't?" a girl shouted from the crowd. Blake felt tears well in her eyes. It wasn't just the white-haired girl before her, it seemed much of the crowd was enjoying themselves too.

Weiss stuck out a hand. "Please, Blake. Hand it over." She added quietly, "You wouldn't want this to get more embarrassing for you, now would you?"

Blake backed away even more, but bumped into a mass of girls behind, those who formed the circle around them. They simply gave her a rough shove in Weiss' direction, and Blake stumbled headfirst, landing at Weiss' feet. She looked up, feeling defeated, to see Weiss' hand reaching down, and a sharp tug on her head.

She could hear much of the crowd laughing, shrieking, almost manically, and a thought occurred to Blake. Where was Yang? And why isn't she helping me? She never received her answer, because as she lay there face first on the floor, the laughter which surrounded her came to a dead halt.

She rolled over, and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. The girls around her appeared horrified, some with disgusted looks on their face. Blake looked up at Weiss, the girl who stood above her, and saw that in her hand, she was clutching her bow. Her eyes were blank, and her mouth was gaping. Weiss let the bow fall to the floor, and it slowly sailed down, like a sheet of paper.

Weiss cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"To, think…" She said quietly, "That we almost considered allowing one of your kind in here…Oh my fucking god…"

Blake curled up, and pressed her palms against her head. She was shaken, however, by the loud growl that emanated from the girl before her.

"A FAUNUS?" Weiss shrieked, clenching her fists. "Oh I didn't like you much before, bitch," Weiss grumbled. "But now?"

She kicked the floor before Blake, causing the fallen girl to jump. "YOU FILTH!" She roared. Looking to the silent, shocked crowd of girls, Weiss shook her head. "Well now, we CERTAINLY cannot allow such a girl to join our ranks! To think we considered it!"

The circle of girls began whispering to one another again, although rather loudly.

"Disgusting…"

"There's no WAY we can accept her…"

"Filth…"

Blake stood up, and backed away. She could see her reflection in the large mirror that hung on one wall. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and of course, perched atop her head, was the secret she'd tried to keep from everybody. Her Faunus ears, or more particularly, cat ones.

Blake saw a tiny gap in the mob of people, and bolted for it, not quite feeling her own body take her there, but going all the same. Her head was numb, as was her body, but she cared not. She had to get away. Away from the yells, the taunts, the whispering. As the cold night's air greeted her wet face, she could hear Weiss yelling after her, "Go on, you cunt! Run away! We don't want to see your stray-ass in here ever again!"

She let the tears fall even more, as she dashed across the dark horizon that was the campus quad. She ran for a long time, although she didn't truly know how long exactly, only to trip on some uneven earth, sending her face first into the dew-dampened grass. She didn't bother get back up, and she crawled over to a large tree, the very same one she had first spied Yang from under.

She sat there, the wet ground staining her jeans, and placed her head in her palms. And then she sobbed. She cried for herself. She cried for the loss of the secret she wanted to keep so badly. She cried for the loss of someone she though was her friend.

Yang. Where was she? Why didn't she stop anything? The crowd was large, and it had been much of a blur to Blake, yet she couldn't find Yang among them after she had called her out. Mistakenly, of course, but the damage it did was all the same. Blake cried from the shame. The humiliation. She cried silently into the night, feeling once again, truly alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Re-entering the fold

Amongst a sea of mixed shouts and gossiping whispers, Yang Xiao Long could only distinguish but one of the wave of indiscernible feelings she felt. Numbness. As she stood there, a barrage of voices surrounding her, Yang allowed a multitude of thoughts to enter her mind, each leaving as soon as it did.

 _I brought her here._ Yang thought. _I asked her, pleaded with her to come with me. And this was what she got for doing so._

Yang felt a sudden need to throw up. She glanced around the room, taking in slices of the many conversations that enveloped the crowded room.

"A Faunus huh? Can't trust those types, daddy always told me…" One girl said to her friend.

"You were right to out that bitch, Weiss." Melanie Malachite said to Weiss Schnee, who was sitting on one of the sorority house sofas, a bitter expression on her face.

Her sister nodded in agreement. "Melanie's right," Militia said supportively. "It was almost a…public service of sorts. We couldn't have had someone like that, somebody so…so…" Militia paused, for want of a better word.

"Secretive." Weiss finished for her, looking up at the twins. Her blue eyes narrowed determinedly. "We can't have someone so secretive, so dishonest, so very…sneaky among our ranks." She gritted her teeth. "Besides," she said, "It wasn't as if a girl like that, Faunus or not, could hope to really be qualified…"

Several other girls in Weiss' vicinity nodded, and a few giggled. Their unanimous agreement, however, was interrupted by a low but very legible growl.

"Why? Why did you do that to her?"

Weiss, the twins, and the others turned to look at the speaker.

"She didn't do jack-shit to you. All she wanted was for you all to accept her." Yang Xiao Long said bitterly, staring at the ground. Her fists were clenched. "Yet all you did," She continued, "was spit in her face, and treat her…and treat her…"

Weiss cleared her throat, and crossed her legs in a businesslike manner. Resting her head on her palm, she played with her hair innocently. "Tell me, Yang, did you know?"

"What?"

"Did you know?" Weiss repeated, meeting her gaze. The white-haired girl's demeanor was soft, but her eyes shot daggers. "Did you know she was a Faunus?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Answer the question."

Yang loosened her tightened fists. "No." She said. "I don't know much about her at all to be honest. But that doesn't mean you were allowed to do what you did."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I was exposing a fraud. You don't think I could allow everyone who wants in on our establishment free entry, now do you? The place would be crawling with all sorts of undesirables. I was doing my job."

"What you did," Yang growled, "was ruin another girl's life!"

The previously noisome room went silent. All eyes were now fixed on Yang and Weiss. In the few words they had exchanged, Yang had walked up to Weiss, and she towered over the shorter girl, who sat there in the blonde's shadow on the sofa. Weiss made sure to regain her composure. Standing up to meet Yang, she jabbed a finger in her direction.

"You'd do well to remember who vouched for you!" She snarled. "Besides, if you really do care so much about _that girl_ , then you ought to go after her yourself. But no! Even you, with your holier-than-though lecturing, stood there and did nothing to stop anything!"

Yang's face went pale, before a deep shade of red set in. Weiss' question had been knowing at her before as well. But like Weiss, Yang wasn't one to admit defeat. Not now, not ever. She turned to leave. But not before saying, "So are you insinuating, Miss Schnee, that what you did should have been prevented? That what you did was wrong?"

"Not at all! I was-"

But Yang was already gone, the front door ajar, allowing the cool evening air to creep in. Weiss shook her head, rubbing her temple. "Somebody just close the fucking door…" She muttered.

Yang had an answer to Weiss' question, but she wasn't convinced it was even sufficient. She doubted Blake would find it agreeable either. _I guess I'll find out about that now…_ She thought somberly to herself. Running across the quad, Yang shivered. The night had grown rather cold, and her light denim jacket wasn't enough to keep that cold from reaching her.

She tried pushing the cold out of her mind. All she wanted, was to find Blake. Her study partner. And her friend. The sound of her leather riding boots squeaking against the slick evening grass accompanying her, Yang sighed. She hadn't the slightest clue as to where Blake may have run off to. If she was even on the campus that is.

As Yang jogged across the dark campus, she wondered how Blake must have felt, to be publicly harassed and humiliated the way she was. Yang herself had never been bullied in her childhood, as she had always been far too well-liked by many if not most of her peers.

A thought crept into her mind. Perhaps that was why Blake was always so very quiet? She wasn't being moody; she was simply doing her best to-

"Not be noticed…" Yang said aloud. She stopped in the middle of the quad, placing her hands on her hips. She felt so very awful about what she'd done. It was she who had practically dragged Blake into the spotlight, and made her the subject of so much unwanted attention. And now, Blake was gone. She'd run off, and as Yang stood there in the dark, crossing her arms due to the evening chill, Yang was unsure if she'd ever even see he study partner ever again. To apologize, at the very least.

Yang stared at her converse. The wet grass had given the white parts a green stain, something that under any other circumstance, Yang would be pissed about. Only now, all she cared about, was finding the girl she'd lost.

Yang looked toward the dorm, with all its small orange lights that represented windows. She thought of all those who were preparing for bed, all those who hadn't had as awful of a night as Blake Belladonna. Swallowing hard, Yang turned to head for that very same building, having given up her search.

It was only as her heels turned, that she heard it. Crying. It was very quiet, and Yang may not have even noticed it at all had the winds not somehow directed the near-silent whimpers her way. Focusing on the subtle noise, Yang found its source.

A large oak tree, situated near one of the quad's many pathways. As Yang drew closer to it, she heard a small gasp, and the crying abruptly came to a halt.

Letting out a breath, Yang kicked the dirt.

"Blake?" She asked, "Is that you?"

She was met with silence. But Yang could discern the faint sound of breathing. After all, it was quite a silent evening.

"I know you're there, Blake." Yang said. "Please, I want to talk to y-"

"Go away." A voice behind the tree grumbled.

Yang blinked. "But see, the thing is, I don't want to. I want to help you, Blake. You're my study partner. You're…my friend."

Blake stepped out from behind the tree. Yang was shocked to see her appearance. Blake's eyes were red, outlined against her pale, damp cheeks. Her jeans were covered in dirt, and most of all, what Yang noticed, were two black feline ears, perched atop her head. They were pointing downwards in a sad manner, so that they nearly became flush with her jet-black hair.

The silence that was Yang's staring was broken by Blake's whisper-quiet, tortured voice.

"I don't even really know you, Yang." Blake said slowly. "Yet I still went with you to…to that place tonight. A-and after…and after everything that they did and said t-to me, y-you didn't do anything to stop it!" Blake paused, her tears flowing freely once more. It was a pitiful sight, seeing her eyes wet and her breathing ragged and uneven with sobs.

"You d-didn't…y-you didn't help at all, Yang! What k-kind…of f-friend does that?" Blake burst into even deeper sobbing, and she fell to the floor, unable to sustain herself. She received two fresh scrapes on her jeans for doing so, yet Blake took no notice. She hugged her chest and bowed her head, crying silently yet fitfully, head head bobbing and body shaking with each sob.

Yang had nothing. No words. She dropped to her knees as well, and reached out to touch Blake's shoulder. Blake flinched at the contact.

"Please!" She begged, looking up to meet Yang's eyes. "D-don't touch me. Don't…"

The blonde obliged. "Blake…listen…"

"I don't want to listen!" Blake snapped. "I just want to be left alone now. And forever."

"You don't want that…"

"I do." Blake said bitterly between her wails. "S-some people…they don't like me v-very much. And now…b-because of these…" Blake gestured to her Faunus ears. "Those people hate me. They think I'm disgusting…"

Yang gave a small, subtle smile. "I don't hate you, Blake. Nor do I think you're disgusting."

Blake looked up again, holding her eyes open wide. She was clearly holding back another set of tears, and Yang could see them watering at the thresholds. "Then please tell me, Yang…" she pleaded. "where were you? Why didn't you help me?"

Her partner stood up, and extended an arm for Blake to grab, as if to suggest she stand up as well. When they were both standing, Yang let out a sigh.

"I wanted to help you, Blake, I did. Really. At first I was numb to what was happening. When they started saying those awful things about you, I was shocked. I'm sorry to say that it was only when I saw you on the ground and the yelling began that I tried to push my way to the front." Yang paused, staring at Blake earnestly. "But I couldn't get there in time. I know it must have felt like hours of torture for you, Blake. But it was only a few seconds from the moment your bow came off, to the moment you ran."

Blake looked at Yang, frowning slightly. "Oh..." She muttered.

"I'm so sorry I didn't do more, that I had reacted sooner. I should have done more. I should have stopped that shit the moment it began. But I was slow. Too slow for you, I guess." Yang played with her hair nervously. "I didn't do right by you, Blake. You have every right to be angry with me. I- I deserve it." Yang turned away, and began to walk off.

"Yang. Wait."

"Huh?" the blonde looked back confusedly. Blake was staring at the ground, her hands in her pockets.

"You…you're the only person I've met here who's been any good to me." Blake whispered. "Y-you're…you're a really nice person, Yang."

"Oh?"

"I'm glad you're my friend…" Blake said, looking up, with a trace of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. At that she stumbled over to Yang, and wrapped her arms around the blonde in a weak hug. At first Yang was shocked, but quickly became amused. Clearly, Blake didn't know much in the ways of hugging, as her arms were limply connected behind Yang's back.

"Is…Is Blake Belladonna hugging me?" "Yang inquired with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yes." Came the reply. "I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I'm just very…very…"

"Hurt." Yang finished, hugging Blake back. "I understand. No one should have to go through what you had to."

There was a brief silence between the two, before Yang let out a small chuckle. "You could use some work on your hugs, you know. Kind of like two dead fish. Your arms I mean…"

Blake broke away, and shot her a look.

"Sorry." Yang said with an apologetic smile. "Bad time…"

"It's okay."

Yang looked at Blake, and stared deep into her eyes. "I want you to know, Blake…" She began, "that I'm not going to let this happen again. I'm going to look out for you."

"Yang, I appreciate it, but I don't need-"

"Blake, please. I'm not going to debate whether or not you can take care of yourself. I just want you to understand that you can count on me from here on out."

"Oh. Um, thank y-you." Blake paused, and blinked. "Can I ask you something Yang?" She said, digging into the ground with the toe of her shoe nervously.

Nodding, Yang gave her a supportive smile. "Sure. Anything."

Blake shivered. "Y-you…you don't personally think that m-my ears are gross or awful d-do y-you?"

Yang didn't miss a beat before delivering her answer. "Not in the slightest! To be honest…they're pretty cute, I think…"

Blake turned away, her face blushing heavily. "That's…that's the first time someone's said that."

"Then I'm glad to have had the honor." Yang laughed with a small bow. "Now, before we head back to the dorm…" Yang fished around in her jean pocket. "I have something of yours."

Blake looked to see what Yang was holding out to her. It was her bow.

"I uh, I made sure to take it with me." Yang explained.

"Thank y-you." Blake said softly.

"Are you still gonna wear it? I mean, by now a lot of the school knows that you're…well, a Faunus."

Blake stared at her bow. "Yeah." She said. "I think I am."

"Why?" Yang asked. "What's the point?"

"The point, Yang…" Blake responded. "Is just because some people, like you, may accept me, there are far too many…" Blake stared down sadly. "Who won't…And besides, to you, they might be…cute…but to me, they're a source of great shame."

"You shouldn't be ashamed."

"But I am! And nothing's going to change that, I'm afraid." Blake began walking away. "I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Maybe…some people will just forget about tonight…" Blake said, not believing it at all. "g-good night, Yang."

Yang watched her go. She watched as the Faunus slinked off into the shadows that was the campus quad. The last thing she saw, was Blake look back briefly, adjusting her bow atop her head.

Some of the girl's final words echoed about within Yang's head. "Nothing's going to change that." Blake had said, so very despondently.

Yang turned to head off back toward the sorority house. Perhaps she, would be the person to change that.

"Hey, kitty cat!" One girl hissed from the seat behind Blake.

"Psst! Over here!" shouted another. Blake turned around reluctantly, to find one of the girls who had been present the night before.

"Meow!" The girl said, before breaking off into a fit of giggling with her friend. Blake scratched her nails against the wooden desk at which he sat. Her teeth were clenched.

 _Breathe. Just breathe._ She told herself. _This should all blow over in a few days anyway. I just need to ignore it for two, maybe three days at most-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a startling slam on her desk. Terrified, Blake looked up to find Weiss Schnee towering over her, her eyes livid.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" The girl snarled.

Blake bit her lip. "well," she said quietly. "I have class here, at three o' clock, you see-"

"Don't give me any of your immature bullshit, Belladonna!" Weiss seethed. "Why didn't you finish running? All the way home!"

The pencil Blake had been holding snapped. "L-look. I'm sorry I tried entering your club. It was s-stupid of me. Can't you just pretend I don't exist now? P-please?"

Weiss tapped her foot impatiently. "If it was anyone else, perhaps. But you're stuttering, Belladonna. Which means you're insincere. You're a liar."

Blake's mouth fell open. "How does that even make sense-"

She never got to finish her thought, as another loud bang, this time on the professor's desk, signaled the beginning of Oobleck's lecture. Weiss headed off toward her seat, unfortunately situated just two rows behind Blake.

As Professor Oobleck began talking about the Mayans, Blake found it difficult to concentrate. Although the room was mostly silent, that just made it easier for her to hear the many assorted whispers, snickers, and giggles directed at her as they made their way around the lecture hall.

She could hear the Malachite twins especially, as they sat beside Weiss two rows behind Blake.

"Hey, Blake!" Militia hissed. "Hey!"

Blake scratched even harder on her desk, her bow starting to twitch irritably. Suddenly, a brown paper bag landed before her with a soft plop, followed by yet another fit of snickers from the twins, and even a giggle from some others, including Weiss. Blake turned around, raising her eyebrows, frowning. Melanie Malachite gestured for her to open the bag.

Against her better judgment, Blake sighed, and began to remove the tape that held the bag closed. It had a funny weight to it, and she was genuinely frightened as to what she'd find inside. She noticed a small scribble on the front of the bag. "Yum yum, take your pick kitty!"

Blake's nostrils flared. So they'd given her food, was that it? she turned the bag upside down, allowing its contents to slide out. Two things plopped onto her desk, each with their own sickening splat. A raw, dead fish, and a dead mouse.

Blake stood up, feeling a sudden need to hurl and burst into tears all at once. The former came first. It was a pitiful sound, one that caused each and every one of the roughly hundred or so sets of eyes in the lecture hall to be turned on Blake.

Blake gasped for air, a small yet messy pool of vomit at her feet, splattering her shoes. She blinked, her eyes welling with tears, and wiped some of bile that remained near her mouth onto her sleeve, all the while sniffling. Her hearing was fuzzy, as was her vision, but she could hear heaps of laughter around her.

"Miss Belladonna," Professor Oobleck said concernedly, "are you alright?"

Blake didn't answer him. She glanced about the room, shaking, hugging her elbows. Many around her were laughing, giggling, or simply smiling, seemingly amused at her ill display. She took one more look at her barf-stained desk, and at the dead creatures that lay there beneath it. She glanced over a few rows ahead, toward Yang, who stood there with her mouth open.

"B-Blake?" Her blond-haired partner said shakily. "You feeling okay?"

Blake just buried her face in her hands and rushed out, nearly slipping as she hurried out the door, something that aroused even more laughter. Despite her best efforts to conceal it, most were able to see Blake was crying.

Yang stood up, and pointed a finger in the twins' and Weiss' directions. "What the fuck is wrong with all of you?" She yelled. Looking to the rest of the class, she shook her head. "Can't you see she's upset? You're all hurting her!"

Melanie Malachite rolled her eyes. "What's your deal anyway, Xiao Long? Do you really like that cry-baby bitch so much?"

"Don't you call her that!" Yang seethed. "Weiss!"

The white-haired girl smiled, as if entertained. "Yes, dear?"

"I want to talk with you after class, if that okay."

"Sure thing. Who am I to deny a fellow member of the sisterhood?" She said sarcastically.

Oobleck cleared his throat. "Girls! Students! Please, settle down. I know you're all very concerned about your classmate of course, but I'm sure the infirmary can sort her out just fine. Now, we do need to complete this module here…"

Back in her dormitory, Blake stepped out of the shower, her eyes still red, but without tears. Perhaps only because there weren't any left. After toweling off, she slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, before curling up in her bed. She'd miss her next two classes, sure, but anything was worth avoiding any future humiliation and shame. Pulling her blanket covers up to her chin, Blake prepared a book, only to hear the familiar buzzing of her scroll.

It was her mom calling. Blake struggled to think of a worse time for her anxious but well-meaning mother to check up on her. Still, she felt heavily obligated to answer. And so she did.

"Hey, mom." She said softly.

"How's my Blakey?" her mother asked, enthused. "I haven't really spoken to my daughter at all! What happened to talking every day like you said you would?"

Blake sighed. "I uh, I got busy mom. Yeah. It's been really busy here."

"I hope in good ways!"

"Yeah!" Blake lied. "It's…been pretty good actually."

"Good, good! I do hope I'm not interrupting anything now…according to the schedule you sent me you should be in-between classes now, no?"

"Uh huh." Blake said. "I'm uh…about to head for chemistry right now."

"I wanted to ask, Blake…" Her mother said, her tone softening. "How are you doing friends-wise? Have you met nice people?"

Blake paused, twitching her mouth, debating on what to reply with.

"Blake? You there?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm here." She said hurriedly. "And uh, yeah, I have actually. I met a few nice people so far. They're cool." Blake felt so very awful lying to her mother the way she was. But she couldn't bear to let her know of the other, more truthful things. Her mom was worried enough about her shy daughter headed off to a place without any friends.

"See? What did I tell you?" Her mom laughed. "They were all bound to like you, Blakey!"

"R-right."

"So…any boys yet?"

"W-what?"

"These friends you mentioned…" Her mom elaborated, "Any of them boys?"

"Oh! Um, no. Not yet at least."

"Ah. Okay then."

Blake could hear the disappointment in her mother's voice. She cleared her throat. "Look, I need to uh, get going to chemistry class now. I'll call you back!"

"Okay, dear. Have a good time!"

"I will."

"I love you!"

Blake hung up, tossing her scroll onto the foot of her bed. "I love you too, mom." She said to herself, pulling the blanket back up to her neck. She felt shitty for what she did. But it was better than reaffirming her mother's fears for her. _Far better_ , she reasoned.

"You want us to what?" Militia cried.

Yang bit her tongue. "I want you to invite Blake to your Halloween bash."

Weiss shook her head, grimacing. "Now why the fuck would we do that?"

"Because," Yang said, her voice forceful, "Your all are going to be way fucking nicer to her from her on out."

"Pft. As if…" Militia snorted.

"I'm serious." Said Yang. "I get you may not like her, for whatever reason. But I legitimately think you're going to kill her."

Weiss' eyes went wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there, blondie! That's a pretty big, twisted thing to predict isn't it?"

Yang glared at her. "Is it really? We see this type of shit on TV all the time. And the people who cause it…are always held accountable…"

"Yang what the fuck." Weiss shot. "You're thinking rashfully-"

"NO. I'M. NOT" Yang growled. "I want to see this shit you're giving Blake stop immediately. Start over. I don't care if you mistrust Faunus or whatever, think of her as a girl. Because she is one, and she doesn't really have any friends."

Militia cracked a knuckle. "Not our problem."

"Actually, it is." Yang said. "By being the biggest bitches ever to that poor girl, you're hurting her in ways you can't even imagine."

Weiss held up a hand. "So what you're saying is…that when we're being mean to her…we're being mean to her?" She held her head back and laughed. "No motherfucking shit, Sherlock!"

Yang stomped her foot loudly. "Enough!" She yelled. "I told you, this bullshit end now. I'm not asking you to be Blake's friend. I'm asking you to stop torturing here. Its fucking sick the shit you're pulling, what with that dead fish and-"

"That was their idea!" Weiss protested, pointing at the twins.

"I don't give a fuck! Whose idea it was!" Yang roared. "What I'm telling you, is to just stop! All of it! please!"

Weiss went quiet, and stared at her feet, her knees wobbling. She wasn't used to being yelled at by peers. It wasn't a particularly good experience. When she finally did look up, she seemed almost sad.

"I-I think I get it Yang. I do."

"Really now?" The blonde asked, crossing her arms inquisitively.

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek. "I'll make sure to invite her to the party this October. I can't say I can really be her friend…but I suppose we have been a bit…harsh…"

Yang nearly smirked. "That's putting it lightly."

"Shut up." Weiss grumbled. "We'll tone it down. Stop, really. You tell her she's invited to the party in two weeks. I don't want to speak to her if I don't have to."

Yang nodded. "This is good of you, Weiss. Really. I know Blake will appreciate this. You're making her life a lot easier…"

"Whatever. Just tell her before I change my mind."

Walking off, Yang shot Weiss a small grin. "Maybe there's hope for you yet, Schnee. Maybe you're not all bad I guess."

"I guess." Weiss mumbled.

Once Yang had left the room, the twins turned to stare at Weiss. "Are you seriously-"

"Of course not, bitch." Weiss snapped gloomily. "Yang might think things are going to get better for her little pet, but I can assure you, I'm not done just yet. We're not done. Schnee's don't forget treachery so easily…"

"She did just want to join our sorority," Melanie said, "Not sure that's really treachery…"

Weiss glared at her. "It was fucking treachery, hiding what she was from us. I could've been ruined had I let her into our folds."

"So you have something in mind for Miss Belladonna still?" Militia asked.

Weiss grinned. "Actually, yes. Funny you should bring it up..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Night of Masks

The warm glow of the afternoon sunlight streamed in through the library's tall windows, dimming slightly with the passing of overhead clouds. Somewhere in the room, among its vast assortment of bookcases and books, a clock ticked, the sound echoing about the vaulted ceilings that adorned the library. The hall was empty, save for two particular students, seated beneath a bay window, one of many that provided more comfortable seating than what the usual tables and chairs provided.

The two girls were rather different in their sitting nature, as one, a blonde, sat with her legs in a pretzel, while the other, a raven-haired girl, had her knees hugging her chest, a book propped up against them. Only, the book wasn't receiving much attention at all.

"I want to make sure I'm hearing you correctly," Blake said slowly, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. "You think I should go to the sisterhood's Halloween party?"

Yang Xiao Long nodded, smiling eagerly. "Well, yes." She said. "They just run it. it's a party for the whole campus really. Everyone's there."

Blake put her book down, and wrapped her arms around her chest defensively, effectively hugging herself. "And that's exactly why I don't want to go. What happened at the sorority house was one thing. I still have nightmares about it. But going to some public gathering…" Blake paused, biting her bottom lip. "The whole campus? I…I don't think that's for me…"

Yang understood what the girl meant. There was no two ways about it, Blake Belladonna didn't seem to attract the right kind of attention, anywhere really. She still shuddered to think of how the timid girl must have felt not but a week ago, when she had run from the lecture hall covered in vomit and tears. Of course, Yang made sure to give it to the perpetrators, demanding they cut the shit immediately. Yang knew she could be imposing, and their reluctant yet seemingly authentic agreeance confirmed that. Now, Yang knew, the trouble was getting Blake to come out of her shell a bit.

"I think…" Yang began, locking eyes with the dark-haired girl, "That something like this…it'd really do you good. I mean, maybe you could make some more friends…"

"Or more enemies." Blake responded somberly.

Though she knew she shouldn't Yang smirked. "I don't know if that's possible." She said. She felt stupid for it immediately after, biting her tongue.

Blake didn't snap at her. Rather, she just looked down. "With my luck I bet it is. Plausible even."

"You stop that." Yang said. "I'm serious. If you go, I'm sure your 'luck' will take an unexpected turn for the better. Really."

Blake sighed. "I guess…I could." She muttered, silently not wishing to give in at all. She just felt bad for being so aloof, so very inaccessible to Yang, who was clearly trying to break through just that.

"I'm glad." Said the blonde. "I really think it'll be good for you."

"Can I ask you something, Yang?" Blake said, looking up again.

Yang swallowed. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Why are you so intent on helping me? I haven't done shit for you."

"Well that's not true-"

"It is. All this time, these past few weeks, you've been nothing but nice to me. The only one who has been really. But I…I haven't really been a good friend myself…"

Yang had an answer ready. She'd practically rehearsed it, when asking herself the very same question. "Blake." She said calmly. "While you might see yourself as someone who frequently runs and cries in some lonely corner of the library…That's not what I see…"

Her study partner bit her lip again, her bow twitching slightly. "Oh?" She said quietly.

"Yeah. What I see, is someone with a lot of potential. You've got a lot going for you, Blake. You're smart. You're clever. You're pretty."

Blake's face turned a deep shade of red, particularly at the last adjective. She muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "I am not…"

Yang must have heard her, because she continued, "But you are! You just need to see that. Or show it a bit more often." She smiled, upon seeing the blush that had overtaken her study partner. Blake just looked down, trying her best to hide it, and keeping silent. "I think this Saturday night can be an excellent opportunity for that. Get some people to see the Blake Belladonna that I can see."

"I…I already agreed, d-didn't I?"

Yang nodded.

"W-well I think I-I'll just return to my book then. T-thanks."

Yang got up from the window bench, grinning. "Sure thing" She said. "You enjoy your little smut-fest."

Blake's mouth fell open, and she pressed the novel to her chest. "I-it's not t-the same book as last time!"

"But it is erotica again, isn't it?"

Blake sheepishly nodded. "Y-yes. Same series…"

"See?" Yang chuckled. "You can be fun!" At that, she disappeared behind a bookcase, leaving Blake alone, much like the first time they'd talked in the library.

The bookworm frowned. What had she been thinking? She knew she had absolutely no desire to go, yet she had submitted to the blonde once again. Just like the other time. The one that had ended so very badly. Of course, Blake knew the answer. She knew it all too well, scared as she was to admit it to herself.

It had to with the way she always seemed to be smiling. The graciousness of her long blond hair. Her frequent, cheerful laugh. It was all these things, that made Blake feel like a total mess beside Yang. But not necessarily in a bad way. Not at all.

Still, Blake found it difficult to help. She simply found herself flustered around the girl, and usually would respond to this by just going along with her wishes. It was an easy escape from her discomfort.

Blake sighed, her bow twitching as the sunlight hit it. It brought with it a warmth, that spread through her Faunus ears, and tingled in the tips of her fingers and toes. She shifted into another seating position, one far away from the reach of the sun. She found the light it cast to be far too difficult to read under, as she preferred darker lighting conditions for that task. Which was precisely what she was going to do. To read her book, and thus escape from whatever confused thoughts she was feeling at that particular moment.

The rain came down heavily, despite the earlier forecasts for a clear autumn Saturday night. The downpour was so thick one could scarcely see more than five feet ahead of them, and the roar that accompanied it was nearly as loud as the cracks of thunder that boomed every other minute. The well-manicured, lush green quad was reduced to little more than a marsh made up of multiple yard-long puddles, all of varying depth.

Yet all of these rather undesirable conditions combined, could not stop the antsy students of Beacon University from heading out that Saturday evening, with a night full of loud music, less-than-legal substances, and trashed kids galore in mind. After all, the pressure of the week's rigorous study hours had inspired in them a certain craving for fun, and no fun could match that which was offered at the Sisterhood Sorority's Halloween Bash.

As the students went out into the rain-riddled campus in droves, all headed to the large complex that was the school's outdated but nevertheless impressive gymnasium, there was but one of them who had no longing whatsoever to partake in their night of debauchery.

Blake Belladonna stood at the one grime-stained window in her dorm room, looking upon the muddles shapes of her fellow students running across the quad, seeking solace in the gym, and the great party it housed that particular evening. She could see many of them were wearing masks, makeup, funny hats, and the like. While she stood, alone in her room, dressed in dark blue jeans, converses, and a purple hoodie.

A voice emanating from her doorway startled her.

"I thought you said you were going." Yang said.

Blake turned to face her. "I know. I'm just…I'm scared."

Yang frowned, and shook her head, her mellifluous hair billowing about her shoulders as she did so. "I get that. You have every right to be." Yang approached the other girl, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But this is really a great opportunity for you. To get out. To meet some new folks. You hardly ever give yourself a chance for that, what with you busying yourself with studies and books."

"And I do want friends, Yang." Blake said softly. "But my fear is…what if they don't want me? I'm far from the coolest girl on campus. You…you're that though. I still don't know why you hang out with me to be honest…"

Yang tightened her grip on Blake's shoulder. "Because I like you, Blake. You're a sweet person. Just let others see that."

"And if they choose not to see it?"

"Then you'll still have me as a friend. As you put it, the 'coolest' girl on campus." Yang smirked. "I'll make sure to stick by you."

The dark-haired girl, looked at her feet. Her Chuck Taylors were covered in mud, painting the white toe caps a dissatisfying shade of brown. "I…I really appreciate that, Y-Yang…" She stuttered, at the last word, perhaps due to its meaning. Yang was her friend. A real one. And her only one.

"Okay then." Blake concluded. "We should go now then, no?"

Yang's face brightened, clearly delighted. "Not like that, you're not."

"w-what do you mean?"

"Your clothes, dear." Yang answered. "You do want to come off as friendly, don't you?"

"I do…"

"Then take my advice. Put something else on. I'm sure you're quite comfy in that hoodie, but its not exactly party gear is it now?"

"No…" Blake muttered, looking herself up and down in the tall mirror that hung on her closet door. "I guess not…"

"Just try on something a bit nicer is all…" Yang suggested.

Two minutes later, Blake emerged from her room, to meet Yang in the hall, where the girl had waited while Blake was changing. She found Blake's prudishness almost cute. She had been insistent on changing without Yang there. "We're both girls here!" Yang had joked. Blake didn't seem to appreciate it much. Or perhaps she did. Yang found the girl difficult to read when she was blushing. Which she seemed to do a lot around her.

Still, the girl who emerged from the room looked great, Yang thought. Beautiful really. Blake had swapped her hoodie for a light grey blouse, and even added a few accessories, such as three black bracelets around her left wrist, and a pretty little silver necklace.

"Looking good, Miss Belladonna!" Yang exclaimed, her face beaming. "Shame you'll get all wet soon, though…"

Blake gave Yang a rare, sly smile. "Yeah." She said. "Shame…"

At that the two walked off together, down the two flights of stairs, and into the rain.

They arrived at the gym rather wet, but thankfully, Yang's umbrella kept them from getting completely drenched. And the scene that met them, elicited two very different reactions from each of them. The large room was bathed in multiple flashing neon spotlights, and hundreds of silhouettes were moving to the rhythm of some high-pace electronica song, orchestrated by a DJ up on the stage. There was a rather large abundance of smoke floating about the room, at which Blake cringed and crinkled her nose, while Yang looked excitedly at it all, seemingly unable to decide where to go first.

"Y-Yang…" Blake whispered nervously. "What do we do?"

Yang looked at Blake, smiling happily. "Now? We party!"

Blake felt her legs wobbling. "I-I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" She cried. "I've never gone to anything like this!"

Yang could see she was clearly troubled by all the chaos. "Blake. Listen to me. I'll lead you through the whole thing, okay?"

Blake nodded, her amber eyes wide with concern.

"Now," Yang continued, "Let's get you a drink. Sound good?"

"I'm underage…"

"So are half the kids here. You think anyone give a fuck? Course not! It's Halloween."

"I thought Halloween was about dressing up and collecting candy."

"Not for college kids, it ain't. They're too burned out by all their studies and shit. This is our way of relaxing!" She gave Blake a playful slap on the back, shaking the girl. "You should learn how to as well!"

Blake sighed. "Fine." She submitted. "I'll have one drink. So…is the bar anywhere nearby? I don't want to have to walk across such a crowded room…"

Yang laughed. "There's no bar, silly! Drinks around here are distributed by a select…few individuals. We'll find one soon enough." The blonde scanned the room with her eyes, before landing on a tall, thin boy who stood against the bleachers, arms crossed. Yang grabbed Blake by the wrist and practically ragged her over.

"Ren, is it?" Yang asked the boy. "Lie Ren?"

The guy was wearing a dark green Hawaiian shirt with a pink floral design. He seemed bored, as if he didn't care to be there. Still, he smirked. "Yeah." He said in a low, soothing voice. "Right. You sit behind me in labs, I think."

"I do!" Yang giggled. "I'm gonna guess you're one of the guys giving out drinks, huh?"

"What gave it away? The crowds of drunk shit-brained people around me? Or was it those two guys before who walked away with the glasses of Chivas?"

"Chivas eh?" Yang said. "I think Blake and I will just take some beers."

"Sure thing." Ren said, reaching into a bag beside him, and handing them two buds. As he gave over the bottle to Blake, he gave her a small smile. "Belladonna, no?" He yelled over the loud music.

"Y-Yeah…" She said, perhaps too quietly.

"You have yourself some fun tonight, okay? Screw those sisterhood fucks."

"Oh…" Blake responded, taken aback. "T-thanks…"

She and Yang turned to leave, before a tall blonde boy intruded. He gave Ren a playful punch in the arm. "Hey there, buddy!" He yelled. "Think you can hit me up with a bud?"

"Jaune," Ren said calmly, "I would, but I'm afraid these two ladies have just cleared me out."

The boy, Jaune, turned to look at Blake and Yang. "Shit. Well, you two enjoy those, then…" he said, before shuffling away awkwardly.

"Excuse Arc, please." Ren said. "He's not great at composure when it comes to interactions with…gals."

"I gleaned that much." Yang chuckled. "Thanks again!"

As they walked off into the crowd, Yang turned to face Blake. "You see?" she said. "Two guys. Not total douchebags! And maybe they'll even remember you well! Ren knew your name after all. He's a nice guy."

Blake barely heard her, as the music was too loud, but she still nodded. She managed to hear the last bit. Ren did seem like a good guy. _Maybe we could be friends_. Blake thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, shrill voice, calling her name.

"Blake Belladonna!" Weiss Schnee said, raising her voice to be heard over the blasting speakers. She didn't sound angry however, which surprised Blake. "Glad you could make it, dear. I wasn't sure you would show up."

Blake stared at the floor awkwardly, waiting for the insults to come. They didn't.

Weiss turned to the guy who she had her arms wrapped tightly around. He had blue hair, and wore a red sweater. "Neptune, dearest…" Weiss said affectionately, "Think you can go find something to do for a bit? I want to hang with Blake here for a bit…"

Neptune shrugged. "Sure thing." He said, his voice unintelligible, masked by the music. "I think Sun's passing out weed in the dance floor."

"Sounds like the kind of thing he'd do." Weiss grumbled. "I don't like you two hanging out, Neppy."

"He's my best friend." Neptune said flatly, crossing his arms. "How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"Not now, that's for sure." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

Neptune stuck his hands in his pockets, and sauntered off grumpily. Weiss returned her attention to Blake and Yang, who had been watching their little conversation for the last few moments.

Blake clutched her beer, having only taken a single sip. She didn't care for it much. Meanwhile, Yang had finished hers five minutes before.

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch." Weiss said. "Do you…do you want to hang out for a bit?"

Blake couldn't believe her ears. All four. "Are…are you drunk, Weiss?"

"A teensy bit." The girl said, holding her fingers apart a smidge to demonstrate some form of measurement. "Now, is that a yes, or a no? I mean what I say, Belladonna."

"I don't know…" Blake muttered, staring at the floor again.

Yang spoke up. "I'm glad you're…taking this seriously, Weiss." She said. "And yes, we'd love to hang with you, if only for a bit."

Weiss grinned, and let out a small hiccup. "You two are good sports, eh?"

The three stood in a brief silence, before Yang broke it again. "OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD." She said.

Weiss and Blake turned to look at her, confusedly. "What?" They both said in unison.

Yang didn't answer. She simply charged into the crowd, grabbing hold of a girl who seemed a bit too young to be there.

"Ruby! Yang roared. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

"Let go, Yang!" The smaller girl yelled back. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Does dad know you're here?"

"He's the one who dropped me off, duh!"

"WHAT?" Yang practically screeched. "You're too young to be here! There's alcohol and shit!"

Ruby broke loose of her older sister's grip. She put her hands on her hips, and pouted. "You're too young for that shit too, sis."

"Touché." Yang said, seemingly having calmed down. Then she grabbed hold of her sister's arm, and began dragging her off. "Now I'm sending you home, ASAP!"

"knock it off, sis!" Ruby whined. But Yang didn't relent. She did, however, turn to give Blake an apologetic look. "I'll be back soon okay?" She yelled to Blake. "I just- don't bite Ruby what the fuck! I need to take care of this…"

Blake held up a hand, signaling it was fine. But really, it couldn't be anything but fine. Now she was alone, with Weiss Schnee. Who for some very odd reason, was actually being nice to her.

"Shame…" Weiss said, shaking her head. "Guess it's just us then."

Those words terrified Blake. Things couldn't get worse than her current circumstances. Only they did.

"Melanie! Militia!" Weiss cried, greeting the twins as they strode over casually, hands in their pockets. "I was just telling Blake here, about how sorry we were for being…shitty."

"Agreed." Militia said.

"Sorry, Belladonna." Melanie added.

"Its…f-fine…" Blake stammered. She wished she'd said something different. It was anything but fine. These girls had treated her like absolute garbage the last few weeks, humiliated her, taunted her, and almost ruined her. And they thought "sorry" was going to make up for all that?

Still, Blake held her tongue. Militia pulled something out of her bag. "We wanna make sure you have fun tonight." She said, producing the bottle she'd just removed.

"But you gotta loosen up." Melanie said quickly.

"I'm not drinking that…sorry." Blake said definitely. "I don't like alcohol to be honest."

"You'll barely taste it, honestly!" Weiss said.

Blake hadn't noticed, but in their conversation, the three girls had walked her off to the side of the room, away from the bustling crowd. Which made Blake feel odd, both safer, and yet more exposed.

Militia poured four glasses, and handed them out. Blake nearly dropped hers, as her hand was trembling nervously.

"Cheers!" Weiss yelled, before lifting the glass to her mouth. The twins followed suit. Blake watched them, before the thought dawned on her. There couldn't be anything in the drink. After all, they had drunk it themselves. Maybe, just maybe, the three girls were sincere in their apology? And that they just had a funny way of showing it?

Blake shrugged, and drank. It tasted foul, but she found all whiskey did. Nothing particularly different about this one.

"Well…thanks guys." Blake said. "I should try and find Yang. I uh, I can't believe he little sister would show up here like she did…"

The three girls just stared back at her. "Um, guys?" Blake asked worriedly. "What's going on? Do I have something on my-"

Blake never finished, as she had fallen to the floor, her vision growing fuzzy, and her eyelids heavy.

Almost as if on cue, Melanie and Militia hoisted her limp body up, and dragged her down a back hall of the gymnasium. Blake's ears were ringing, and her eyes were drooping, but she could distinctly hear the music's beat growing more distant, and she noticed the disappearance of the flashing lights too, replaced by a dark, unlit corridor behind the bleachers.

She heard a door slam shut, startling her. Blake blinked, regaining her senses. Then she found herself being heaved onto the concrete floor. It was cold and damp, and the lighting in the room in which she found herself was dim. Still, she could make out the many forms of multiple people, all gathered around in the small, dingy room.

"What's going on?" Blake said wearily, her head spinning. "Weiss?"

As if responding to Blake's call, Weiss appeared before her, staring down at her with a sick, condescending grin. Blake immediately became afraid. Very, very afraid.

"Please," She whimpered. "Don't…don't hurt me…"

Weiss seemed to ignore her. Instead, she began talking to all those who were in the room. Blake's vison had been restored, and she could make all the figures out. As far as she could tell, they were all members of the Sisterhood.

"Sisters!" Weiss said proudly. "We're here tonight to give off a…demonstration of sorts. A demonstration of what happens when someone messes with us!"

Blake coughed. "Weiss!" She cried. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have tried to join you all!"

"Shut up, you!" Weiss snapped back at her. "Do you think I still give a shit about that? News flash. I don't. What does concern me, however, is the fact that you've robbed us of a member who could have brought great things to our name?"

Blake curled into a ball, shivering from the cold floor. "Yang is s-still a member of the Sisterhood, n-no?" she stuttered, partly from her chattering teeth, and partly as a result of her nervous fear.

"She may be, technically." Weiss replied, through gritted teeth. "But because of you, she barely has anything to do with us! She could have given us a lot, a girl as talented as her. Only, for some fucking inexplicable reason, she seems obsessed with hanging out with a loser like you!"

Weiss spat before her, a final sting to her harsh words. "Now," The white-haired girl said, "We're going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. No pranks. No bullshit. Punishment." She snapped her fingers, and Melanie and Militia seized the Faunus, throwing her onto her knees. Blake cried out in pain, as her legs got scraped, and she panted, terrified of what was to come. Another girl stepped forward and held Blake's head down, followed by a moments silence.

That silence was broken by the harsh clamp of metal against metal, and a cold sensation pressed against Blake's neck. The pressure on the back of her neck let up, and Blake lifted her head. What she found, was a long piece of rope leading from her neck, to Weiss' hand.

They had put her in a leash.

Blake felt tears well in her eyes, and she began to struggle. Weiss pulled hard on the rope, sending Blake falling flat on her face, her chin smashing against the cold concrete. Then, much like the first time she'd been taunted, the laughter began. It was a shrill, sickening sound, one made up of giggles and chatter and squeals, the type Blake thought were synonymous with hyenas.

"Fucking Faunus cunt!" A girl yelled.

"That's alliteration, Brittany!" Another responded. Which brought out a whole other slew of laughter.

"Blake Belladonna…" Weiss said, almost thoughtfully. "I'm not sure an _animal_ as _filthy as you_ deserves a name. I think…" She paused, turning to the gaggle of girls around her, for showmanship's sake. "I think we'll call her 'stray bitch.' Seems much more suiting."

She tore off Blake's bow, revealing Blake's cat ears. They were pointed downward, as she was crying silently, her face red. Weiss handed the leash over to Militia, who gave another sharp tug, jerking Blake along.

"You disgust me." Weiss said, as she approached the fallen, humiliated form of Blake Belladonna. "Filthy stray bitch!" She spat again.

A few other girls emerged from the surrounding group, all displaying the same evil glare as Weiss and the twins. They walked over to the leashed girl, and started laughing, looking up at Weiss for the 'go signal.'

"Do it." Was all Weiss Said.

At that, the girls flipped Blake onto her stomach, while Militia yanked on the leash around her neck, keeping her grip firm. Then the girls went to unbutton Blake's blouse. The Faunus squirmed to escape their carnivorous, clamming hands, but the leash held her in place.

"Please!" Blake whimpered, almost silently. "Don't…no…"

She heard a rip, followed by the cold floor biting into her now-bare stomach. The sisterhood members practically shrieked with glee. Blake felt more awful than she had in her entire life. There she lay, restrained by a leash, exposed, humiliated, all for the fun of some sick girls. On Halloween too. When she was younger, it had been her favorite holiday. Wearing masks, covering who she was inside. It made her feel oddly secure. Now that was taken from her. She knew, from that night onward, Halloween would be ruined for her, forever.

Only it was about to get worse. Her generic black brassiere was a stark contrast to her pale white skin, and Blake made sure to try and cover every inch of it that she could. She felt another pull, however, and her hands flew out to break her fall.

Panting, on her hands on knees, Blake could hear fits of giggling and chatter.

"She almost looks like an obedient kitty." A girl joked.

"Almost." Another replied. "At least cats are cute."

Blake felt hands clamoring for the waist of her jeans, and she began to kick. Then she skrieked, the full panic setting in.

"Stop!" She yelled. "P-please, I'm b-begging y-you…"

Suddenly, they did. The laughter, the chatter, the hands, all of it. It all just stopped.

Blake looked up, confused. Through her watery vision, she could make out the imposing form of Yang Xiao Long in the doorframe. Everyone froze. Yang's eyes seemingly flashed red. Then she began to yell.

"WHAT. THE FUCK. IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" The blonde roared, a certain fiery quality seemingly contained within her. She seemed absolutely, positively, enraged. She raised her fists.

"LEAVE!" She screamed.

Weiss cleared her throat. "I don't think so, Xaio Long. You see, we were demonstrating what happens when-"

The sound of Yang's hand against the girl's fragile cheek echoed about the small room.

"LEAVE. NOW." Yang snarled. "ALL OF YOU."

Several girls abided, rushing out to escape her rage. Weiss simply held a hand to where she'd been struck, her mouth agape in shock. "You…bitch." She said, directed at Yang.

Yang punched her this time. Straight in the stomach. Weiss nearly doubled over, before dashing off in fear and pain. The twins rushed out behind her.

"Your owner may have helped you this time," Melanie spat at Blake. "But we're not done with you. We'll never be done with you, 'stray bitch.' Never."

When the door slammed closed, signaling the last of the sisterhood member's departure. Yang breathed heavily, her rage calming. She tore off her denim jacket, and threw it around the huddled, shaking form that was Blake.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" Yang whispered, her voice cracking. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you…"

Yang removed the leash from Blake's neck, and sat down beside her, throwing a comforting around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry…" Yang repeated, shaking, both from anger and regret.

Yang knew there was only so much a girl like Blake could take, she feared what Blake's response would be, if there ever was one. Blake remained silent, crying quietly into Yang's shoulder, shivering and shaking.

"I don't b-belong here." Blake finally sobbed. "I should n-never have c-come to this s-school…"

"I want you here, Blake. I do." Yang tried comforting her, knowing it wasn't nearly enough. Blake had just been through what must have been some of the most traumatizing shit Yang had ever known.

Blake tightened her grip on the edges of Yang's jacket, which was wrapped around her mostly bare torso. Her knees bobbed before her, and her teeth were chattering.

She stared into Yang's eyes, marveling at the incredible beauty that was the two violet orbs. "At least…" Blake whimpered, almost in a whisper, "At least y-you came…"

"Not soon enough." Yang said, trembling. She felt terrible. Sick, even.

Blake stared at the concrete floor. "Still, all the same. y-you came."

Yang didn't respond, she only cradled Blake's head on her shoulder, in effort to console a girl she wasn't even convinced was consolable. Both Blake and Yang, sat there in shock, while the distant beat of dubstep only a few yards down the hall played on, no doubt giving the other students a night full of life.

For the pair of girls, however, the night only brought silence. A silent, unspoken pain between the two.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aftermath

The sound of birds chirping and the clack of the keys on her laptop, where the only two sounds Blake Belladonna could hear, or even wanted to hear for that matter. Her neck was beginning to hurt her, as in order to prevent the sun's glare from encroaching onto her screen, she held her head in a position that blocked it from doing so.

Of course, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to try and get some writing done five rows up in an empty stretch of bleachers, but Blake had another motive for being there that Saturday afternoon. The girl shivered, and drew her the corners of her pea coat closer to her, all the while adjusting the light grey scarf she had draped haphazardly around her neck. A chilly October breeze went by, causing her bow to tense, just as her ears beneath it did.

Blake bit her lip, and pulled a wet, brown leaf out of her dark locks, before looking past the dim screen of her laptop, onto the stretch of green that made up the campus' football field below. While there wasn't much in the ways of company up in the bleachers in which she sat alone, there certainly was a good bit of action taking place on the field.

Yang was charging across the field, ball in hand, gaining an incredulous number of yards, while the remainder of the team simply stood and watched, few even trying to tackle the blonde. For the ones who had tried in previous practice sessions, it had ended rather embarrassingly for them, as there really was no stopping Yang Xiao Long, the new star receiver of the Beacon Bulls. Those who tried ended up with a surplus of grass stains on their pants.

It was her impressive agility and skill, along with her overall good sportsmanship, that made Yang the valuable team member that she was, and even better to watch. Which was precisely what Blake was doing, and neglecting her writing for.

Yang could just be so very mesmerizing to observe, especially in her athletics. And Blake had been doing just that for quite some time, as she seemed to only spend time with her study partner, following the incident at the Halloween party.

After a day's time following that scarring and shocking night, Yang had tried convincing Blake to report what had happened. The drugging. The leash. Everything. But the meek girl had only told Yang that she "didn't want any more trouble." Which made it seem to Yang that Blake simply wanted to try and forget what had happened, to block it out, difficult as it may be.

Yang, admittedly, wasn't prepared to just accept that. She was so fired up about what those girls had tried to do, that she went herself to Goodwitch's office and demanded the expulsion of Weiss and her lackeys. Goodwitch had told Yang that the faculty would "Investigate the incident" but couldn't do something that was so "very drastic."

That "investigation," Yang had found, went absolutely nowhere. And she quickly realized why. Weiss' father was on the board. The director, as it happened. Simple as that. Yet something so simple had caused a hole to appear in the wall of Yang's dorm, now conveniently covered by some band poster.

Yang took this frustration and anger and managed to channel it into her time on the field, and there she was, "beasting it up," as coach had said. Yang panted heavily, placing her hands on her knees, while the football rolled about awkwardly on the ground. Wiping both her sweat and generous hair from her brow, she looked to the stands, and gave Blake an exhausted smile along with a thumbs up, to which Blake smirked back, burying her head into her laptop once more.

 _Such a cute girl…_ Yang thought, shaking her head. _I just don't get it. Why…how can people not like her?_

"Xiao Long!" She heard a team member yell. "Get back in position for the next play!"

"Sure thing, my bad!" She apologized, as she jogged off to the opposite end of the field. But her mind was still hovering over her poor study partner. Blake had been quiet before, no doubt. But after that night, she scarcely spoke at all, even to Yang. At first, the blonde had been perturbed by this, thinking that perhaps Blake did indeed hold those events against her. But the sheer amount of time Blake had begun to spend with her had indicated otherwise.

The party had been nearly two weeks before, and in the few days that had followed, Blake had almost attached herself to her study partner. In near silence, which was what made it all the odder to Yang. Still, despite her even quieter-than-usual demeanor, Blake had made for some nice company, Yang had found in the previous week or so.

As she heard "hike!" and darted into the field, Yang recalled a particularly good instance from the day before, where Yang had visited Blake in her dorm room. The girl had been sitting on her bed, scroll in hand, when Yang had joked, "Catch another Pidgey?"

Blake had turned to her, and simply said, "You can't really play it sitting down indoors, you know…"

"Do you actually play?" Yang had asked.

"Yeah…" Blake responded. "I've uh, I've even got a Dragonite…"

"That's…" Yang said, "That's pretty cool!"

Blake shot her a smirk. "You don't know what that is, do you?"

Yang swallowed. "You got me. I honestly don't know jack-shit about Pokémon…"

The blonde had been rather surprised when Blake then insisted on going outside to show her the works of the game. What followed was actually quite a pleasant afternoon full of far too many Zubats and the like. Overall the two had actually had quite a bit of fun.

And it was that exact fun that Yang was remembering as she rushed across the field, arms outstretched, waiting to receive the ball that was hurling toward her. It landed softly in her hands, and she dashed to the end of the field for the tenth time that afternoon. Fist pumping the air, she threw a glance to Blake in the stands, and she saw that the Faunus was actually clapping, all by herself.

It was an image both cute in some ways, and a bit sad in others.

Yang held out five fingers to Blake, as if to say, "five minutes." At that, she headed into the locker room to change.

Blake watched as Yang disappeared behind the door to the locker room, and returned her attention to her writing. She had hoped for at least three thousand words by then. She was at two hundred. Sighing, she closed her laptop and slipped it into her bag, before making her way down the bleacher stairs. The gravel that lined the perimeter of the field crunched lightly under her converses, and another brisk autumn chill nipped at her neck. She tightened the knot of her scarf, and went to stand beside the bleachers, near the entrance to the locker room.

She'd been enjoying the time she'd been spending with Yang. There was something about her, something that made Blake feel a bit more secure. Safer. Part of Blake felt bad for almost 'using' Yang, but somehow, when she was around the blonde, she felt as if no more of the awful shit that had been plaguing her first weeks at school, would continue to happen.

In class several days before, a member of the sisterhood had been whispering some incredibly hurtful slurs toward Blake during a long lecture. Needless to say, Yang had shot the girl a look so intensely angry, Blake noticed that the girl had switched her seat to the very top row of the lecture hall.

Yet Blake wasn't trouble free. In the halls, she would often hear whispers, giggles, and the occasional crack directed at her. And it was in those same halls, between lectures, that made her feel unsafe. Exposed, even. And so she'd spend even more time in the library, or around Yang when she could.

The worst of it was the matter of Weiss Schnee and the Malachite twins. She didn't see much of them, but when Blake did, she couldn't bear to look them in the eye. Yang had told her to be strong around them, and not to show that they might have gotten to her. But Blake couldn't even do that.

Weiss hadn't even said anything to her since that night, yet every time she saw her, Blake wanted to turn and run, to curl up into a ball and escape the girl's icy glare. The constant teasing and barrage of insults may have ceased, but Weiss was still the girl who had orchestrated the most traumatic night of Blake's life. The leash had likely been her idea. And she had commanded those other girls to strip Blake naked. Thankfully, their scheme didn't reach the further, more degrading stages, as Yang had managed to put a stop to that.

Blake blinked, and shivered. She was usually one who rather enjoyed the cooler temperatures, yet that particular day was a tad too cold for her liking. And the thin black pea coat she wore did little to keep the chill out. luckily her jeans were thick enough to insulate against the cool steel bench upon which she sat. Blake pulled out her laptop again, as Yang seemed to be taking far more than the promised five minutes. As it powered on, and the screen came to life, she heard a twig snap.

Startled, Blake turned around to see a rather imposing figure standing a few feet away from her.

"Sorry about that…" The guy said. His voice was smooth but hardened all the same. As if his enunciations were forced. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Blake shook her head, rolling her eyes. "It's fine." She muttered, before returning her attention to her laptop, as if too tell him to leave. He didn't.

"You're Blake Belladonna, correct?"

Blake bit the inside of her cheek. "Yes. Who's asking?"

He stretched out a hand. "Adam Taurus. I'm on the same team as your blond friend…"

The mention of Yang got her attention. Blake turned to get a good at the guy. He was tall, and fairly thin, but he seemed to be pretty fit. He wore a black leather varsity jacket, and skinny jeans in a dark navy wash. He also had glasses, those transition ones that dimmed when exposed to sun. Blake stood up,and reluctantly took his hand. He shook it firmly, but almost gently.

"I…heard what happened to you recently. Awful. Really awful…I'm sorry you had to go through that kind of bullshit."

Blake withdrew her hand, and put her laptop back in her bag once again. "I…I appreciate your s-sympathy…Adam, right? But I'm not really in the mood t-to talk about that. E-ever really."

She turned to leave, but after a few feet, Adam called out, "You don't need to go through that ever again, you know that?" He strode over towards her, his long legs covering what would have taken Blake nearly twice as many steps. "When I was a freshman, I dealt with it too, you know."

Blake turned to look at him, and he could see small wet spots welling in the corners of her eyes. "Deal with what? You don't know shit. Y-you don't know anything! Y-you…"

Adam bowed his head. He had dark red hair, with a bit of a brown tint. Yet there was something rather distinct about his head. Blake nearly gasped in surprise. He had two horns protruding from his scalp, and they nearly flushed with his hair. She wouldn't have missed them though, if he wasn't so tall.

"Pretty ironic eh?" He chuckled, lifting his head up. "I'm the quarterback of the Beacon Fucking Bulls…" He shot her a grin, displaying brilliantly white teeth.

Blake was lost for words. "I-I d-didn't realize…" She stuttered, her eyes wide with surprise.

"That's okay." He responded, shaking his head. "But believe me, people didn't take to me well either. There's not many of us on campus, roughly fifty or so if I'm not mistaken. Most keep to their own cliques and shit." He paused, before directing a finger at himself. "Not me though. I decided pretty quickly I wouldn't let any of those sisterhood types shape my career here."

"Was…was it hard?" Blake asked timidly.

"Very. But…" He placed a hand on Blake's arm. "I showed them I wasn't a guy to mess with. Now, no one questions me, or these." He said, pointing to his horns. "You ought to as well. That Schnee girl…she seems like a real bitch. Next time someone like her disrespects you, you wear what you've got…" he gestured to her bow, which twitched slightly, "And you wear it like a fuckin' badge. You get that?"

"Um…I d-don't think I can do t-that…people didn't really like me much before they knew about m-my…"

"They don't need to like you." Adam interrupted. "They need to respect you."

"I don't think t-that's very l-likely…" Blake stammered, biting her lip.

"You seem to have a lot going for yourself. You gotta give yourself more credit." Adam ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back. "Like, your name for example. Anybody ever tell you what a lovely one it is?"

Blake went red, and stared at her feet. "N-no, not r-really…"

It was a bit of a lie, of course, as Yang had commented on her name several times. How very poetic it sounded, she had said.

Adam smiled. "Well, it's a lovely name, for a very lovely looking woman…"

Blake nearly dropped her bag. "I-I need to g-go. It was n-nice talking to you, Adam…" She broke away from his light grip on her bicep, and hurried off. Once again, he strode after her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I shouldn't have been so very…forward."

Blake kept her walking pace steady. "It's okay…" She muttered.

Adam moved beside her, as if to "outwalk" her speed. "Then would you mind chatting with me for a bit more?" He asked. "You really are a lovely conversationalist."

Blake buried her head, and gripped her bag strap tightly. "Bullshit…"

"If the previous topic makes you uncomfortable, we can talk about something else!" He cried. Eyeing her bag, he went on, "What do you have in there, if you don't mind me asking? I saw you typing away before. What do you write?"

Blake wanted to yell, "None of your business!" at his face, but all that came out was a small mew. She turned to look at his face, and she could see he was grinning, only his eyes were absolutely livid.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yang yelled as she exited the locker room. Both Blake and Adam stopped in their tracks.

"Ah! Xiao Long! Our new star receiver. You did absolutely fantastic by the way…" Adam paused, glancing over at Blake. "I was just having a nice chat with your _lovely_ friend here…"

Both Blake's body and her bow flinched. There it was again, that word. It was the third time he'd used it.

 _Lovely._

Blake was torn. There Yang was, as usually, off to dispel the negative attention Blake always seemd to gather. Yet, overeager as he seemed, Adam had had seemed… _nice,_ Blake thought. The only person to take any interest in her at all, other than Yang. Positive interest, that was.

However, Yang herself was experiencing her own slew of emotions. _Why the fuck is he talking to her?_ Yang asked herself, narrowing her brow.

Yang cleared her throat. "Looks to me like there's a one-sided interest here, Taurus. Fuck off."

Adam kept smiling. "If I must. But I mean it, great work today. We'll trounce the competition for sure this year!" At that, he dug his hands into his jean pockets and turned on his heels, and sauntered off slowly. As he did, he whispered to Blake, "You've got a good _friend_ there, Blake. She's a keeper. You make sure to stay cool…"

Blake glared at him, but blushed heavily.

As the distance between the pair of girls and Adam grew, Yang shook her head. "I uh…I don't like him much, you know."

Blake stared at her. Yang's face was a bit pink.

"I mean, he's a good player. Just a bit…off, you know?"

"Yeah." Blake said. "I know."

Yang picked her duffel bag up off the ground. "You wanna grab some coffee?"

Blake swallowed, watching Adam go. "That'd be…that'd be nice. Yeah."

As the two went, the sky dimming above them, Yang gritted her teeth in frustration. She was certain Adam had been flirting with Blake. Which was odd in itself, as it baffled Yang how Adam even knew Blake existed. She was so quiet. But the thing that really got to Yang, was of a far different nature.

Yang had been concerned for Blake when she saw Adam talking, and practically chasing her. But she felt more than just concern.

 _I think I_ felt _fucking jealous…_ Yang thought. She felt strange, at the very least. As if there was something wrong with Adam flirting with Blake, on more than just one level. As the two walked in silence, Yang turned to look at Blake. She was scratching her nose. Yang shot her a funny look.

Blake noticed her staring, and went red. "W-what? I-I wasn't picking it! I p-promise!"

Yang smiled. "I believe you, Blake." She laughed. "It's just not advisable to pick your nose in public…"

"I wasn't, honest!"

"Surrrre…" Yang joked, her laughter echoing into the silence of the early evening. She had successfully pushed her earlier thoughts out of her head.

Notes: This was a shorter chapter, as it really is a bridge between arcs of the story. Adam, as you'll see, becomes a big player in the story. His involvement will challenge Blake and Yang's friendship in new ways. And possibly push it to new places.

As usual, a much deserved thanks goes to my co creator, tumblr user bumblebee4ever, (now known as bumblebyqueen actually!) for more things bumblebee, go check out her blog! (and mine too if you want. more bees and rwby stuff there.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Bull And The Cat

"To be completely honest, Yang, I don't think this is exactly the best of places to study biology."

Yang let out a small giggle, as she stared at her study partner, who currently, was the only one of the two actively studying. As for herself, well, she was currently enjoying the distorted view of Blake's cramped, albeit rather neat dorm room, while she lay on her back upon Blake's bed, her feet dangling playfully in the air.

"I'll be _completely honest_ with you as well," Yang said, smirking. "I much prefer studying in your room as opposed to that dreadful library."

Blake looked up from her book, her bow twitching somewhat irritably. "I like the library…" She mumbled meekly.

"I know you do," Yang responded. "But _to be completely honest,_ " Yang paused, as she corrected her seating position, returning her view to normal as she did so. "It's way comfier here!"

Her dark-haired partner bit her cheek. "I can definitely see that you think so."

Yang stood up, before gesturing to Blake's bed dramatically. "I mean, really! How do you manage to keep this thing so damn well-made!"

"I…I make it every morning…"

"You, my friend, have way too much time on your hands in the mornings." Yang glanced about the room. "In general, really. Look at this room!"

Instead of doing so, Blake simply rolled her eyes.

"It's so neat!" Yang went on. "Your books, god know you've got some, are arranged aphetically!"

Blake shrugged. "I-I like organization. That's all…"

Yang laughed. "Meanwhile," she said, playing with her hair idly, "I use my physics textbook to keep my window propped open."

"That's…certainly one application of physics…" Blake said nervously, hoping Yang would appreciate what she felt was a poor attempt at a joke.

Much to Blake's relief, Yang did. Giggling, the blonde plopped herself down next to Blake on the floor, and shot her a wide grin.

"Cute shit like that," Yang remarked, "is why I like studying with you, regardless of the location."

A small blush appeared on Blake's cheeks. "Oh!" She said, her lip quivering. "T-thanks."

A brief awkward silence hung between the two, before Blake stood up suddenly, after becoming all too aware of Yang's hair spilling onto her shoulder. "I um, I gotta use the bathroom, if you don't mind."

Yang nodded, her grin still very much present. "By all means, Miss Belladonna. Why ask my permission? You're free to pee as you please!"

Blake's mouth dropped. "Yang!"

"Sorry." The blonde apologized.

As the restroom door closed, Yang sighed. She enjoyed Blake's company quite a good bit, yet often the girl could be rather uptight and tense. And of course, often dreadfully shy. Yang knew she was likely the only visitor to Blake's dorm, outside the routine check-ups from the dorm counselor. It saddened her that Blake spent so much time alone, whether she desired that solitude or not.

Her somber thoughts were interrupted by a faint buzz. Yang checked her scroll. Not hers. Her eyes landed on Blake's, which sat on the desk, vibrating against the weathered mahogany wood. Yang knew she shouldn't but she glanced at the screen. She squinted, trying to make out the name of who had just texted Blake's scroll. She nearly did a double-take.

It was from Adam Taurus. That odd bull Faunus on her football team, the one who had been talking to Blake the other day. Yang glanced at the bathroom door. She had yet to hear a flush.

"Fuck it…" She mumbled, as she picked up the scroll. The message was long. Oddly so. Yang cursed again, and read.

 _Good evening, Miss Belladonna. Once again, I wanted to express my sincerest apologies for being perhaps a bit too over-eager that afternoon at the field, but I wanted to know if you'd like to possibly send me some more of your writings and poetry, as it really is all so very lovely. I find your talent to be remarkable, and I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of witnessing some of it. I particularly enjoyed your latest piece, King's ballad." It was brilliant and imaginative, such as you are. If you'd like, I can give a drop of advice on how to polish its few rougher edges, as your work really is so spectacular. I hope we can maybe even meet sometime in the library, to perhaps discuss your other literary projects? I do know how much you like it there. All the best, your friend, Adam Taurus._

It took a few moments before Yang became aware of just how tightly clenched her teeth were. She was reeling. Adam was bad news. She knew it. And yet here he was, conversing with Blake as if they were good friends. Yang swallowed. What if, she thought, they were indeed friends? It did seem, after all, that Blake had been in some form of correspondence with him lately. Hell, Yang thought miserably, Blake was sharing her writing with him? She never opened that up to her?

Yang felt both angry and scared for Blake all at once. Adam's text…something about it seemed off to Yang. He wrote as if addressing the text as one would a letter to a grandparent, or something of the sort. Yang found it creepy. Cheesy too, but all the more so creepy.

A brief, crazy thought dashed through Yang's mind. She had Blake's scroll. She could text Adam right there, tell him to fuck off, pretending to be Blake. Without even realizing she was doing it, Yang grasped the scroll in her hands, her fingers shaking with trepidation. The device fell with a soft thud, as it bounced on the small area rug that blanketed the worn wood-pine floor. Yang silently swore, before bending down to pick it up, before she was startled by the soft sound of the bathroom door closing.

"Yang?" Blake asked quietly, a hint of bemusement evident in her voice. "What…what are you doing? Is that my scroll?"

Yang was practically shaking. "Tell me." She said firmly, her jaw twitching subtly. "How long has he been texting you?"

"W-what?"

"How long?!" Yang repeated, her voice raised slightly.

"Since…since that day at the field. When he came over to m-me…"

"Listen. Blake. He's bad news. I can't quite catch his deal, but it's not a good one."

Blake swallowed, staring at her feet, which she dug nervously into the rug. "He's…nice t-to me." She stammered.

"He's a liar." Yang stated flatly, her brow narrowing.

"He says I'm b-better than Weiss and all those p-people who make f-fun of me."

"And that's one hundred percent true, Blake. I tell you that too!"

"And…" Blake whispered hesitantly. "He says my writing is some of the best he's ever s-seen."

"I would say that too, you know!" Yang nearly yelled.

"You've…never once really taken much interest in my writing, Yang."

"That's not true." Yang said, feeling silly as she said it. It was true. Sure, she'd asked Blake about her work before, but only ever half listened to Blake's answers. She didn't think Blake knew she wasn't really so interested.

"Look." Yang said, doing her best to put on a friendly face. "Adam…is an interesting guy. I know him a bit. He's on my team. And for your own good Blake. I'm going to advise you avoid him, okay?"

Blake frowned. Yang couldn't tell whether it was out of sadness or anger. Or perhaps both.

"I don't know…" Blake said softly, biting her nails.

Yang sighed, before picking her book up, and heading towards the door. "I'm trying to look out for you, Blake. Really. As I always have."

With that, she left, leaving Blake alone, feeling somewhat put off yet also deeply lonesome. She wasn't certain whether their spat was her fault, or Yang's, or Adam's. All she did know was that Adam was the only person other than Yang who had expressed any kindness to her. He was nice. But the thought of Yang being angry with her, was a bit too much for Blake to handle. The girl had said it herself, quite explicitly. Yang had always looked out for her.

Professor Oobleck's lectures were typically of a somewhat boring nature, only the man somehow managed to give them some form of life through his speedy speech patterns and goofy dialects. While the topics which he taught were seldom interesting, the man himself was, and so Blake Belladonna usually found his classes to be decent, if not even occasionally enjoyable. But on that particular November afternoon, the Faunus found it surprisingly difficult to keep focus in class.

For what must have been the hundredth time that day, she glanced warily in Yang's direction, a silent hope within her, that she would make eye contact with her. and that perhaps, in that gaze, she'd find the warmth she was so accustomed to seeing. The acceptance, the kindness that so embodied her brilliant violet orbs.

Only, Blake hadn't been successful in this particular endeavor. As it seemed, Yang was keeping her head casually turned away from her direction, as was the case for the duration of that day.

Yang, however, was silently debating breaking her silly disposition, in favor of being there for her volatile study partner. Part of her was rather frustrated with Blake, but part of her still felt bad. The girl was practically completely alone without her. With one exception.

Yang bit her lip, narrowing her eyes as she gazed across the room, to where Adam Taurus sat, with his legs stretched out nonchalantly upon the bench below him. His was twirling his shades around his index finger, while his other arm was running through his reddish-brown hair.

Such a douche, Yang thought bitterly, while she unknowingly dug her nails into her own skin. Yang shook her head in disapproval. He tried way too hard, in her opinion. At many things. His black leather bomber jacket screamed "wannabe bad-boy," as did his torn skinny jeans, and black leather boots.

She also thought him a total phony "gentleman." Which was the persona that he seemed to be impressing upon Blake. Yang wasn't sure if Blake knew she was being flirted with, but either way, it pissed her off, to such an extent that Yang had taken to cursing under her breath nearly every time she laid eyes Adam.

Yang's hostile thoughts were discarded briefly, as the familiar ringing of the bell disentranced her. yang stood up, shoving her books, paper's, and assorted pens and pencils into her rucksack bag hurriedly, nearly knocking over her full, cold cup of coffee as she did so. In her bitterness, she'd forgotten it was there.

Which explains why I'm so fucking tired, Yang thought. Her peers rushed out, a few giving her a friendly slap on the back, accompanied with the usual "see ya later, Yang!" and all the smiles that popular girls such as her seemed to attract.

But Yang stayed behind, observing as Adam made his way over to Blake's seat, not but twenty feet or so from where Yang stood. Blake had her focus trained on buttoning her thin black cardigan, as she gingerly placed her book bag over her shoulder with her other arm. She must not have noticed Adam approach her, as she looked up with a slightly surprised expression on her face. The room was steadily emptying, and the flow of students moving about was enough to mask Yang from view.

Adam cleared his throat, and offered Blake a small smile. Yang saw it as more of a smirk, but rather than a playful one, she thought it seemed almost…condescending.

"That was an interesting lecture, no?" He asked Blake, who nodded silently.

Yang nearly snorted. So lame. Still, she listened.

"I was wondering…" Adam went on, "If you wouldn't mind sharing some more of your writing with me? I don't know if you got my text last night."

Yang thought she heard Blake mumble something about her "scroll dying." Yang nearly fist-pumped the air. That meant Blake hadn't responded at all.

"Ah," Adam chuckled, his gaze fixed on the dark-haired girl before him. "That always sucks quite a bit. But still, maybe you can show me here? Right now?"

Blake stared at her shoes. "I…have to be by class soon."

"You've got fifteen minutes."

"I also need to use a r-restroom…"

Adam backed off, hands raised in mock surrender. "Oh. I understand. Perhaps another time then? Maybe you and I could…get some coffee one day? Or go out to lunch?"

Yang's jaw dropped. Was he actually asking her out? Her hands clenched into fists, and she leaned in closer to hear Blake's response.

It didn't come. Blake was biting her lip and still staring at the floor shyly, a subtle shade of red encroaching upon her cheeks. Yang saw it then. Blake was shaking. The girl was trembling. Blake looked up, and saw Yang standing there, behind Adam. It was the first eye contact the two had made all day.

"I um…I'm not so sure, A-Adam…"

Adam's nostrils flared slightly. "What do you mean? I'd show you a great time, _dear._ " He placed great emphasis on the last word, causing Yang to bite her tongue and for Blake's knees to awkwardly wobble.

"T-thanks…" Blake stammered. "B-but n-no thanks..."

"That can't be your answer."

"It…it is. I d-don't really d-date at all. And I d-don't think I-I want to really start now t-to be honest…"

While Yang nearly did a somersault, Adam tucked his hands into his pockets, and flashed Blake a lousy grin. "Aright, then. That's cool, that's cool." He spun around on his heel, and sauntered off. He reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a pack of smokes. Jamming one into his mouth, he brushed by Yang, nearly knocking her over. Yang shot him a dirty look, before hesitantly walking over to Blake.

"Did you just…brush him off?" Yang inquired, genuinely surprised. Pleasantly, to say the least.

Blake's bow twitched. "I think I did." She said, almost ashamedly.

"Wow." Yang said. "Just, wow. I'm glad you decided to take my-"

Blake cut her off. "It's not that, Yang. I just…don't know how to date. That's all."

Yang frowned. "So…what you mean to say is, that you still like the dude."

Shrugging, Blake looked down again. "He's nice to me." She said.

"For god's sake." Yang said exasperatedly. "Why don't you get that he's a creep? I thought you did that day on the field!"

"He apologized."

"And you believed him?"

"Well, yeah. He's a bit enthusiastic. But that's…" Blake paused, clearing her throat. "That's nice. To have someone interested in you and your things…"

"Blake." Yang said firmly, widening her eyes, in an attempt to soften her demeanor. " _I'm_ interested in your things…"

"I know," Blake sighed. "But it's also nice to have another friend. You were the one who said…" Blake cleared her throat again. "Who said I should try and make some."

Yang was about to retort, before she allowed Blake's words to sink in. Damn, she thought. That kind of stings.

"Well," Yang finally said, "I'm not going to retract what I said. Adam's not what he seems. He's manipulative. You just happen to be his newest plaything."

Blake snapped. "I am not anybody's plaything!" She cried suddenly, startling Yang. It was odd to see the usually oh-so-quiet girl in that demeanor. Blake went on. "Not Adam's. Not Weiss's. Nobodies!"

Yang regretted her phrasing. "I'm sorry Blake. You're…you're right. I'm just trying really hard to look out for you. I made that promise to you."

Blake hugged her elbows, her eyes watery. "I'm…I'm heading back t-to my dorm. Maybe I'll see you later…" She mumbled.

"But what about our next class?"

"Forget it, Yang. I'm not going. I need some alone t-time."

Blake shuffled quietly out of the room, leaving Yang there. Feeling rather bad about herself. She wanted to kick herself, if possible. _Why?_ She thought. _Why am I so concerned for her? Why do I desperately want the girl who has no friends…to be my friend?_

Yang never much cared for locker rooms. They always seemed to be far too cramped, dirty, and of course, their stench could be unbearable. Still, it was where she had to go to suit up for football practice, and she was just glad to be on the team. Only today, she was finding it difficult to get her head in the necessary mode, as she was still preoccupied with what had happened earlier that day. Throughout the entirety of her football practice, she just barely made an effort. She was still internally reeling from her readily dissolving friendship, and Adam being present on the field upon which she played, did little to help matters.

Upon finishing practice, Yang went to the lockers to change. When she emerged, wiping the sweat from her brow, she let out a sigh. She was going to make up with Blake tonight. She felt awful during practice, and knew it was due to her recent strife with her study partner. She felt that the need to fix things, was a most urgent one.

She set off past the bleachers, to head back onto the quad, and thus the dormitories. Only, she found her way blocked by Adam Taurus. Yang nearly bumped right into him, but quickly recovered, and looked up into his eyes.

"Look, buddy," she began to say, only for him to place an arm on her shoulder. The gesture nearly frightened her. nearly.

"The fuck, Taurus?" she said. "What's your problem? Don't touch me." She half expected Adam to break into his pseudo-charming grin. She was surprised, when she was met with a scowl.

"You don't know," He growled, eyes tearing into her, "Who the fuck. You're dealing with."

Yang rolled her eyes. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"But you do, you fucking bitch. I know you told your friend to stay away from me. Got a problem with me, blondie?"

Yang would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly intimidated. But she didn't become popular and well-liked by being a wimp. She was going to put up a fight with the son of a bitch.

"Actually," Yang responded, her brow narrowing angrily, "I think I do."

"Well then what the fuck is it? huh?"

Yang let out a breath. "You're a narcissistic asshole who tries to take advantage of the more vulnerable."

"Bullshit."

"I know your type." Yang said. "You just want an easy fuck. So you coo up to girls and call them 'darling' and other cheesy pet names. You don't care about her. Not in the slightest."

Adam's face had gone red as his hair, and his nostrils were twitching. "I'm going to tell you once." He rasped. "You do not fuck with me, much less talk back to me! Understood?"

"Nope!' Yang said, grinning maliciously right back into his infuriated face. "It seems you can't handle a woman who doesn't fall for your shit."

"I can handle," Adam said, teeth grinding, "any cunt who comes my way. You're no fucking different, Xiao Long. I always get what I fucking want. First, I ask nicely." He jabbed a finger at her collarbone. "Then I take anyway. You'd do well to just accept that before I make your life a living hell."

Yang jabbed a finger right back at him, never breaking eye contact with his snarling face. "You," She said firmly, "Aren't 'taking' Blake. I don't want to know what the hell you mean by that, but its sounds fucked up."

Adam spat at her feet. "Last warning, bitch." He sneered, turning to leave. "Do not fuck with me. I can be nice, and I can be your worst fucking nightmare, you hear me, you cunt?"

Yang spat back at him. "You've got me shivering, prick. And are those the only two female-centric insults you know? Bitch and cunt?" She laughed, perhaps a bit forcedly. "That's weak, man."

He stomped off, not responding. Yang stood there, almost proud of how well she stood up to him. But she knew it was not the most opportune time to give herself a pat on the back. She needed to find Blake. And tell her, not "I told you so," but that Adam really was a fucking shithead. A real sociopath. One who, rather unfortunately, had himself a fixation directed towards a poor, meek, and quiet girl, by the name of Blake Belladonna.

As if beckoned by the gentle knock on her dorm door, Blake crawled out from under her covers, where she had been reading, and slipped a pair of fluffy bumblebee slippers onto her feet, before shuffling over to the door.

"Gimme a sec, Yang." She mumbled, as she undid the lock. "If you're here to apologize, it's cool. I've forgiven you…"

However, much to her shock, was the tall, imposing form that was Adam Taurus, standing in her doorway.

"Hello, dear." He said softly. "I do hope I'm not interrupting you, I simply wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed distressed after your argument with your friends."

Blake shook her head. Adam was there, in her dorm, alone with her. Sure, his tone was nice, but she still suddenly felt very scared and vulnerable. She found herself wishing Yang was there with her. Yet she doubted she would show.

Adam took note of her silent disbelief. "Everything okay?" He asked, the corners of his mouth pointing downward.

"Y-yes…" Blake managed to stutter nervously. "I'm f-fine. Just um, a s-stomach ache is all…"

"Oh dear." Adam remarked. "That's unfortunate."

"R-right." Blake continued, "I think I j-just need t-to be alone for a bit now. B-but thanks for stopping by."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Well…"

"I could _stay."_

"That's not n-necessary…"

"Do you not want me to stay?"

"No!" Blake exclaimed, suddenly feeling even more flustered. "I-it's not that I just-"

Adam gave her a sharp look. "What did she tell you about me?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't, I-"

"Xiao Long told you to stay away from me didn't she?"

"She-"

"And you listened to her?!"

Blake felt as if he was forcing her into a corner. She felt scared and stupid and silly all at once, being backed down by the man, as she stood there shaking in her goofy bumblebee slippers.

"I thought you were cool, Belladonna." Adam growled. "I thought you and I, that we had something!"

"Adam, I honestly don't know what you mean, we were just-"

"Fuck you!" Adam roared, his horns nearly charring in his rage. "Fuck you and your fucking friend! You were meant to be mine, you fucking useless whore!"

Blake whimpered. _I'm going to die tonight,_ she thought with a shiver running down her spine. _This guy, this monster, he's going to kill me…_

"Believe you, me!" Adam shouted. "I'm not going to forget you and your friends bullshit you two pulled! I will make you rue the day you toyed with me!"

He raised a hand, and Blake recoiled, falling down onto her ass. She held up her hands, and looked away.

The blow never came. The door slammed shut, and Blake sat there, hugging her knees, quivering and crying softly.

Suddenly, the door swung open again, and Blake fell onto her back, screaming, "Please, don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want, please!"

"Blake?"

The Faunus looked up, at the familiar form that was Yang Xiao Long. Her hair was slightly frizzed, and she seemed to be panting.

"Blake?" Yang repeated. "Are you okay? What the hell happened? Why…" She looked Blake up and down. The girl was sprawled on the dull grey area rug, one slipper on and the other off, and beads of perspiration trickling down her forehead. "Why are you on the floor?"

Blake stood up, and put her other slipper back on. "It was Adam," She gasped, her lips shaky, and her eyes wide with alarm. "He was here. J-just before. He was going t-to hurt me…"

Yang placed two arms onto Blake's shoulders, and grasped them tightly. Not too tight, but in a comforting way. "Did he?"

"W-what?"

"Did he hurt you? Did he lay a finger on you-"

"H-he raised his hand, and t-then he was g-gone…"

Yang scowled. "That motherfucking son of a bitch…" She muttered. She gave Blake a sympathetic look, before dashing out the door. Blake ran after her.

"Yang!" She cried. "What are you doing?"

Yang glanced back. "I'm going to teach that motherfucker a lesson." She hushed, shaking her index finger. No one. No one threatens to hurt you. Not anymore."

At that, she sped down the hall to the stairwell, Blake dashing after her close behind, albeit somewhat awkwardly in her slippers.

"Yang! Please! Don't do this!" Blake whimpered. "You're going to get hurt. We should call the police!"

As Yang and her were met by the crisp outdoor November air, the blond girl grinded her teeth.

"The police…" Yang growled, "Will not serve the kind of justice I'm about to…"

Yang sprinted across the dark quad, her fists clenched in fury, while Blake trailed behind, her bathrobe flapping about her shins, shouting for Yang to stop and think.

The blonde had only one thought however. Adam Taurus, was going to pay for threatening her study partner, and more importantly, her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Bullfight

The evening wind nipped at Blake's neck as the girl dashed across the university campus, the stars overhead obscured by a thick layer of clouds rendered invisible by the sheer blackness of the night's sky. Of course, the Faunus found it rather difficult to keep up with her blonde study partner, as Yang was still wearing her cleats, while Blake's feet were clad in her fluffy bumblebee slippers. One of the two pairs of footwear, was certainly not apt for running through a field late at night. Still, Blake managed to trail roughly fifteen feet behind Yang, despite the running difficulties presented by her slippers and bathrobe.

"Yang!" Blake cried, hoping the girl would hear her and come to a halt. Yang did indeed hear her, but kept on running. "Yang!" Blake yelled again. "Please! Stop! Where are you going?"

Yang didn't turn her head to look back, but responded, "I'm headed to that son of a bitch's dorm. You're welcome to come and watch if you want…"

"Watch what?"

Yang gritted her teeth. "Watch him bleed."

Blake's eyes went wide with worry. Her legs wobbled slightly as she ran. "Please! Don't get yourself hurt. Adam's…"

This time Yang did look back at the Faunus. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Adam's what? Scary? I know that. I always knew that! But that's not stopping me from pounding his face in for threatening you."

Blake simply swallowed heavily in response. Shaking her head, she continued to follow after Yang, all the way to the stone steps of what must have been Adam's dorm building. Yang came to a stop before it, clenching her fists while looking the structure up and down, Blake though is seemed she was deciding how best to blow the thing up.

Blake herself had never been there. It was a smaller three story building with cracked brickwork and sported several boarded up windows, no doubt broken during one a many rowdy party nights. Two bronze numbers were hammered to the door. It was supposed to read "Unit 66", but apparently the tenants must have though it amusing to flip the second six upside down.

Despite all the chaos and anxiousness that had surrounded both her and Yang's night so far, Blake couldn't help but smirk. _Boys will be boys,_ she thought, before returning her attention back to Yang.

The blonde turned to face Blake. "On second thought," She said, "You stay outside. I'll take care of him."

"N-no. Don't…don't do this. I don't want you to get in trouble. Not because of m-me." Blake stammered, her lips quivering and her body shaking, as she nervously adjusted the belt of her robe. "It's silly…" She added quietly.

Yang lowered her brow. "It is not." She said flatly.

"Not what?"

"It's not silly." Yang said, moving closer to Blake. She wrapped her arms around the trembling girl, enveloping her in a hug. "You're my friend, Blake. Not just my study partner, but my friend." She squeezed tighter, causing the dark-haired girl to let out a small gasp. "I care about you a lot. And I will not let some asshole hurt you. I won't have it."

Blake's cheeks were incredibly flushed, both from the hug, and Yang's words. Still, she hugged Yang back. "T-thank you, Yang. I…I appreciate you so much. But please. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to get hurt."

Yang broke away, smiling. "Don't worry about me. Your concern is…touching. But I'll be okay."

Blake looked down. Her robe was slipping slightly. Embarrassed, she wrapped the collar tightly around her neck. "Just…don't get into any fights. Maybe…" she paused, staring at the ground some more. "Maybe you can just talk to him. No fights."

Yang made a face, but nodded. "Maybe…" She said. At that, Yang hurried up the stairs and pushed her way into the dormitory. Blake sighed, and hesitantly followed after her, her face ridden with worry.

"Ren, change it, for fuck's sake."

"No. I like golf."

"But how can you? It's literally the worst sport out there."

Ren turned his attention from the television and glanced at Jaune, shrugging. "Baseball's worse."

Jaune's mouth gaped. "It is not! Golf is that sport people refer to when they want to describe just how boring something is!"

Ren stretched his legs out, spreading his arms around the back of the couch. "Say what you will, but I'm keeping golf on."

Jaune slunk into the reclining chair in which he sat, seemingly admitting a silent defeat. Ren smiled to himself, and even opened his mouth to add more, but was interrupted by a familiar, yet unexpected voice.

"Hello there, boys!" Yang nearly sang, as she strode into the dorm lobby, Blake standing timidly behind her. The Blonde had her hands placed confidently on her hips, while Blake was biting her nails uneasily.

Ren jumped up from his spot on the couch, while Jaune nearly tripped where he sat. Ren cleared his throat. "Oh! Hey there."

Jaune gave them an awkward nod. Ren continued, "What brings you here?"

Yang's smile vanished, and was promptly replaced with an expression far grimmer. "We're looking for Taurus. Is he here?"

"We're?" Jaune asked, scratching his head.

Blake peeked out from her place behind Yang, shyly raising a hand, as if to greet them. Jaune nodded, and Ren gave her a small smile.

"Adam isn't here right now…" Ren said to Yang, muting the lobby television.

"Thankfully…" Jaune added, mumbling.

Yang raised her brow. "Oh? Not a fan?"

Jaune frowned. "Guy's a class A jackass. Thinks everything here is his. That little TV argument you saw between me and Ren right there?"

"I would hardly call that an argument…" Yang said.

"Well, if Adam was here, he'd be causing shit for everyone about the TV. He'd demand we switch it to wrestling or some shit…" Jaune finished with a sigh.

"Basically," Ren said, "No one here is particularly fond of Taurus." He looked Blake and Yang up and down, as if trying to determine their purpose for being there. "So…do you two have beef with him or…"

"You could say that." Yang said. "That motherfucker has been harassing my friend here. I'm here to put an end to that."

Both boys nodded, with hints of approval.

Jaune ran a hand through his messy blond hair, and bit his cheek. "You can probably find him at the football field about now." He said.

"Now?" Yang inquired. "This late at night?"

Blake was confused too. "What's he doing there?" she asked.

Jaune shrugged. "None of us really get it either. Just a thing he does. Most nights he heads there, and comes back real late. Always kicks me and Ren off the couch…"

"Well," Ren chimed in, "He asks us to make room. To which we politely oblige."

Jaune snorted. "Yeah, because he'll kick our fucking asses if we don't."

Yang interrupted the two of them. "So it seems our mutual friend is an ass to just about everyone then?"

"Yep." Jaune agreed.

Ren smirked. "Guess so."

"Well," Yang went on, "Adam made the mistake of threatening Blake."

"He did not." Jaune grumbled in disbelief. "What's that guy's deal?"

Ren just shook his head, and cast Blake a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." He said to her. "You don't deserve that. You don't deserve any of the shit you've gone through here…"

Blake felt incredibly touched by his sincerity. "T-thank you." She stammered, followed by a few moments of silence between the four of them. In this time, Blake became increasingly aware of her rather silly attire. There she stood, in the boys' dorm, in her thin black bathrobe and goofy bumblebee slippers. At least Yang was still properly dressed. In that moment, Blake felt awfully exposed, despite being fully covered. The matter simply lay in as to what she was covered in.

"Well," Jaune finally said, breaking the awkward quietness among them, "I guess you're headed to the football field then, right?"

Yang blinked, before placing a hand on Blake's arm. "You bet your ass we are." She turned towards the door, practically dragging the Faunus with her. "Thank you, boys." Yang added.

"Yang!" Ren said as she opened the front door.

The blonde glanced back, the door already ajar, and the wind biting into her face. "Yeah?"

"Kick his ass, will you?" both Ren and Jaune said in unison.

Grinning, Yang let out a small chuckle. "You have my word." She said, and closed the door, with both her and Blake on the other side of it.

Thunder boomed overhead as the two made their way to the field. The temperature had dropped a few degrees during their time in Adam's dorm building, much to Blake's dismay. She was beginning to shiver, as all she wore beneath her long bathrobe was a pair of cotton panties and a thin black t-shirt. She was just grateful to have the robe, at the very least. And that the campus was empty that particular time of night, as she shuddered to imagine walking about in such undress, albeit somewhat hidden.

Her bow twitched as she and Yang approached the dark, unlit mass that was the football field, as if she sensed things were rather awry. Yang continued walking out into the middle, while Blake remained by the bleachers. The Faunus shivered lightly, as Yang surveyed every yard of the field, looking for Adam.

"D-do you…s-see anything, Yang?" Blake asked, trying her very best to mask her fear. It didn't matter. Yang recognized the tremble in her voice, and instantly felt bad for dragging Blake there.

"No," Yang shouted back, still scanning the area for any sight of her target. "I don't think he's here." She looked back to where Blake had been standing. Blake was no longer facing her. Rather, she was facing the opposite direction, peering up at something.

That was when Yang saw him. Adam Taurus was standing in the shadows before Blake, a blank expression on his face.

"Blake!" Yang cried. "Just back away from him, just back away…"

But Blake did not. As it seemed, she was absolutely, utterly, paralyzed by dear. Adam gazed down on her like she was some sort of pet, one to be examined and toyed with to his own sickening content. He broke into a grin. One that seemed to evoke power. Hate. Lust. Blake saw all these things and simply shook frightfully before him, her bow, and her cat ears beneath it, twitching with anxiety.

"It would seem…" Adam began, in a slow, almost thoughtful drawl, "that Blake here doesn't want to back away. No, she seems…entranced…" He winked, and trailed a finger across Blake's delicate, stuttering chin.

That action alone drove Yang nuts. She dashed over there in mere seconds, yelling, "Don't you fucking touch her, don't you dare!"

Adam simply sneered. "Dears…" He said. "All I wanted was to come here for a simple night-time workout. Is that too much to ask?"

Yang nearly bit her tongue in pent-up anger. "I'll give you a fucking workout, bitch!" She growled, thrusting a fist towards his chest. Adam calmly deflected it, still smirking. Yang shoved Blake behind her, shielding her from Adam with her body. "You are not getting to her, you hear me?" She yelled. "You're not ever going to lay a hand on her again!"

Adam's eyes flashed. In what seemed like a single moment, his entire demeanor changed. His sneer was replaced with a scowl, and he grasped Yang by her arm, squeezing tightly. Yang winced in Pain, as it happened so fast, and so unexpectedly.

Adam spoke in a hushed, furious voice. "NOBODY. TELLS ME. WHAT TO FUCKING DO." He socked her in the gut, nearly knocking Yang off her feet. Blake gasped, suddenly more terrified than ever. Yang coughed, and looked back up at Adam. He maintained his grip on her arm, and sent another fist hurling toward her stomach.

As it made contact once more, Adam rasped, "NO ONE. NO TEACHER, STUDENT, AND CERTAINLY NO FLITHY HUMAN CUNT LIKE YOU!"

Yang wheezed as she received yet another blow.

Blake's shock wore off. "Stop it!" she cried. "Please, stop it!"

Adam glanced at her, and gave her an almost sad smile. "We had a good thing going, you and I…" He said somberly. He looked down at Yang. "But this…this bitch, she had to ruin it, didn't she?"

Yang coughed, holding her stomach. "I'm just getting started!" She yelled suddenly.

Adam barely had a chance to react. Within seconds, Yang had jumped up and head-butted him, while punching him in the collarbone for good measure. Adam nearly fell from the surprise impact, but recovered quickly. Screaming in rage, he grasped blindly for Yang's hair, but the blonde ducked underneath his outstretched arm and twisted it behind his back, pressing his wrist against his black leather jacket.

"You wanna play this game, Taurus?" She seethed, "Because I know how to play. Really, really well."

"Well, blondie, I'm more than a match for whatever bullshit you're going to p-"

Yang applied heavy pressure to his pinned arm. The crack that followed was nearly masked by the simultaneous roar of thunder and lighting overhead. Yang released Adam, who fell to his knees, fondling his left arm, which hung limply at his side, bent out of shape. As the rain began falling from the sky, the jock howled in pain.

"Gahhh!" He screeched. "You fucking bitch! My fucking arm! You snapped my fucking arm!"

Yang spat at him. "I told you…" She snarled, "don't fuckin' mess!"

Adam's head snapped upward, his eyes locked onto Yang's, an unmistakable fury lurking behind them. "I'll kill you!" He shrieked. "I'll kill you!" jumping to his feet, he lunged at Yang with his good arm, but she simply sidestepped his charge, ironically in a similar manner of a matador to a bull.

Yang shook her head sarcastically. "tsk. Too slow. Shame. I expected more from you…"

Adam reached into his jacket's breast pocket, and withdrew something shiny and metallic.

Blake, who had been observing anxiously from a few feet away, recognized what it was before Yang did. "Knife!" She yelled. "He's got a damn knife, Yang! Watch out!"

Yang reacted too late. "He's got a what?"

The next thing she knew, there was a searing pain shooting up her right arm, and blood trickling down her tattered jacket sleeve. A large gash had opened in her forearm, and it bled freely, all over her top.

Yang was in total shock. The unsettling warmth of fresh blood soaking into her shirt made her knees wobble slightly, and she sank to her knees, cradling her arm.

Adam stood over her, chuckling. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He snickered. "Just watch. I'm going to cut you in so many places, they're not going to think you're so pretty when I'm done!"

Blake held her hands to her mouth, containing a shriek. Adam was going to slice her again. She had to stop it, she had to! But what could she do? She glanced around the field, searching desperately for something she could utilize as a weapon, anything.

Adam raised the knife again, savoring the moment before he would bring it down onto Yang's back. That was, until, a larger football collided with his head, and sent the knife flying, and himself stumbling.

Yang looked up to see Adam holding a hand to his skull, cursing, and was momentarily rather confused as to what had just happened. Adam figured it out fairly quickly however.

"You whore!" He rasped at Blake, who stood a few feet away, her hands clutched fearfully. She was still surprised she'd even made contact with his head. She had never had much of a throwing arm.

"You little shit!" Adam yelled, as he stumbled towards the Faunus. "I'll-"

He never quite got the chance to finished, as he collapsed a few feet before Blake, unconscious, while Yang stood over him, a fist still clenched tightly.

"He's out…" She said defiantly.

Blake rushed over to her, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Yang…I'm really grateful for what you did…y-you out my safety before your own, I don't know what to-"

"Agh!" Yang winced in pain. "Not so tight, Belladonna! I've uh, got a small blemish over here…"

Blake broke the hug, and gasped. "I am so sorry! I didn't realize it was that bad! Are you okay?"

Yang held the wince, squinting her eyes. "Not exactly. My arm's…" She glanced at it, in all its bloody glory. "It got cut pretty bad."

Blake hung her head, and blinked, her eyes watery. "T-this is all my fault." She whimpered. "I s-should have l-listened to you, and n-never gotten involved w-with Adam!"

"Blake…" Yang said. "He did this, not you. Him."

"I'm just so s-sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about!"

"I do!"

"You absolutely do not." Yang replied. "Now, I need to get this bandaged..."

Blake nodded. "We gotta get you to the infirmary then."

Her partner's eyes went wide with concern. "No!" She said. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Blake asked, bemused. "You need medical attention, and quick!"

"Because," Yang explained, "The infirmary might deem me…unfit for any athletics!"

"Well," Blake said timidly and hesitantly, "you are rather unfit aren't you?"

Yang shook her head. "I'm not. Can't be. I can't not play, do you understand?"

The Faunus did. Sports, as it happened, were Yang's whole world in college. She played on not just the football team, but also a number of the smaller club teams. And while she herself didn't understand it, Blake recognized that Yang's athletics made her happy. And now, because of her, Yang may have been robbed of just that. Her spot on the team. And thus, her happiness.

"I get it, Yang. I do." Blake bit her lip nervously. "And it's my fault you're in this mess. So I'm going to do my best to get you out of it."

"What are you going to do, Blake?"

Blake stood up, and took Yang's hand in hers briefly, before becoming overcome by a deep blush. Letting go, she gestured back toward the central campus. "We're going back to the dorm." she said. "I'm going to patch you up myself."

Yang held up a hand. "One more thing though…" She said, walking over to Adam's unconscious form. The grass had grown rather muddy due to the rain which had been falling steadily. She grabbed the back collar of his shirt, and tossed him into the nearest mud patch, his broken arm folded awkwardly underneath him.

"Yang!" Blake giggled. "we should um, probably call the cops this time, no?"

"Definitely." Yang agreed. "But let's get me patched up first, like you said, okay?"

Blake smiled. "O-okay."

At that, the two set off toward the dorm, leaving Adam face down in the rain and mud, while they walked together, Yang's hand creeping into Blake's. This time, the Faunus didn't feel embarrassed. She held Yang's hand in hers tightly, and gratefully. Grateful, that she had the girl at her side. Grateful, that the girl had fought for her. And grateful, to be able to hold her hand.

"Ouch!" Yang yelled, as Blake applied the gauze to her wound. "Not too tight!"

Blake sighed. "It needs to be tight. It's got to apply pressure and allow the alcohol to set in."

"Sure." Yang said, biting down on her tongue. "Just…do what you gotta do."

The two sat on Blake's bed, the Faunus having changed into fresh, dry pajamas, and having lent the blonde a set as well.

Yang grinned at Blake. "You look cute in those…" She giggled.

Blake avoided eye contact, and focused on tightening the bandages. "In what?"

"Those pj's!" Yang exclaimed. "I've never seen you wear shorts…"

"I…I don't like to in public…" Blake admitted, looking away.

"Of course not." Yang said with a wide grin.

Blake bit the end of the bandages, tearing it. She then tied it into a simple knot, and left it.

"Done." She said, inspecting her handiwork.

Yang stood up from Blake's bed, and massaged her knees. They were aching terribly. "Blake. Thank you so much. I'm so grateful you did this for me. I couldn't bear being barred from the team…"

"It…was the least I could do, Yang." Blake said. "Especially after what you…what you did for me."

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Yang responded. "Now, I really should be getting back to my dorm. You sure I can borrow these pajamas? I don't mind changing back into my damp clothes."

"Keep them." Blake said. Part of her desperately wanted to implore Yang to stay the night. A daring thought crossed Blake's mind briefly. Maybe…maybe they could share the bed that night? She'd certainly feel safer if Yang was there, Blake rationalized.

Of course, just the notion of asking Yang such a thing caused Blake to blush heavily. "It's l-late." She stuttered. "You need some rest. I guess this is it for tonight?"

Yang looked up, as she was putting her sock back on. They weren't going easily, as her feet were still slightly wet from her soaked sneakers. "I guess so." She said.

Blake looked at Yang. Yang looked back, they both sighed, before blurting out simultaneously, "Thank you for helping me."

They both laughed lightly.

"I guess…" Yang said, "we kind of helped each other out tonight."

"Yeah." Blake said. "I guess.

Yang walked over to the door. "Good night, Blake. Sleep well." She said. Blake watched as she closed the door.

"You too, Yang. You too."

Notes:

Well, I do certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. As it's the last one before we enter a small, hopefully as brief as possible, hiatus. I have some real life adjustments I need to be making soon, and therefore will come back to Chapter 8 when ready. Me and my Co-creator, tumblr blog "Bumblebyqueen," are very grateful for the support we've received and seen so far, and hope you all continue to enjoy our story when it returns!


End file.
